Le Meurtre de Kaito Kid (Saga en deux parties: 1 sur 2)
by TheShadow2012
Summary: Kaito Kid assassiné sur scène lors d'une soirée caritative organisée par la mère de Sonoko. Eisuke Hondo rencontre Sera Masumi. Jodie et Conan enquêtent sur le meurtre d'un criminel important pour les HEN (l'Organisation) et les Hommes en Gris (ennemis du Kid). Sonoko est amoureuse du Kid. Tout est lié pour un final renversant. (Sonoko/Kaito Kid) et (Eisuke/Sera). Detective Conan.
1. Chapter 1

_Avant tout une affaire de meurtre à résoudre, j'ai voulu instaurer des romances entre Sera et Eisuke et entre Sonoko et Kaito-Kid. J'utiliserai des personnages de la série ainsi que plusieurs références (il y en a déjà deux voire trois si on compte la première phrase de Sera. Ce premier chapitre est très court car il sert en réalité de prélude._

* * *

**Le Meurtre de Kaito Kid.**

Un cadavre balancé sur scène. Une tenue blanche célèbre. Un public sous le choc. C'est ainsi que la soirée caritative des Entreprises Suzuki vient s'achever, sous la musique des sirènes de police et les témoins choqués. Comme pour son plus grand malheur Juzo Megure pense « Oh non, pas encore lui. Il est un aimant à tragédies ambulant » à la vue du détective endormi. Comme en caricature de militaire, Kogoro Mouri prend la pose droite et crie haut et fort « Toujours là à votre service, inspecteur ! ». Cela lui rappelle l'affaire du petit-ami de Yoko Okino qui s'était suicidé, tiens… Et comme pour cette fois-là, il s'attend à retrouver le petit Conan qui va sortir de sa bouche des indices primordiaux pour la résolution de l'affaire. Mais étrangement, ce n'est pas le cas et cela surprend aussi l'inspecteur Takagi, plus habitué à voir Conan que Kogoro sur les scènes de crimes.

-Tiens, Conan n'est pas avec toi, Kogoro-san ?

-Non, il est avec ma fille, Ran. Avec la fille Suzuki, ils s'occupent de l'autre chochotte, maugrée-t-il.

-L'autre chochotte ? demande Takagi.

-Oui… il m'a suivi partout pendant un moment pour être mon assistant, il a un visage de fille et est maladroit comme Eri est dangereuse quand elle cuisine.

Megure ne peut pas dire le contraire concernant la cuisine de l'ex-femme du détective qui s'allume une cigarette. Elle l'avait invité ainsi que Miwako Sato à manger chez elle, une fois. Cela devait être suite à leur première retrouvaille depuis le divorce avec ce bon à rien d'alcoolique, suite à un meurtre dans des toilettes publiques où elle a fait preuve de son don au karaté pour arrêter le coupable qui fuyait. Mais en tout cas, il a ensuite eu un rendez-vous avec les toilettes pendant deux bonnes heures et un arrêt maladie de deux jours pour maux de ventre. Mais concernant la « chochotte », il ne voit pas. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'inspecteur Takagi qui tape dans sa main en réalisant avec un grand sourire d'autosatisfaction :

-Ah ! Hondo Eisuke-kun ! Je me souviens de lui. Il n'était venu qu'une fois ou deux mais il m'a laissé une forte impression.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, répond-il gêné… Sa maladresse était drôle, avoue-t-il comme s'il avouait à Sato qu'il avait visionné un film x avant de se reprendre. Mais je le croyais parti aux Etats-Unis selon Ran ?

- Ca, répond Kogoro, il est de retour depuis hier et loge chez moi. Ce soir, les filles voulaient fêter son retour et le présenter à l'autre détective au lycée… Celle qui ressemble à un garçon et à la poitrine plate.

-Kogoro-san, vous êtes génér…

Avant que l'inspecteur Takagi ne puisse finir sa phrase, il se tait par peur. De la sueur coule sur son front à la manière d'un lac et il entendrait presque la marche funèbre pour le père de Ran. Son visage devient littéralement bleu, suivi par son supérieur qui a le réflexe de reculer de quelques pas. Un violent coup de talon vient exploser par derrière la prostate, les bijoux de Kogoro ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur son chemin et ne s'y trouve plus alors que la lycéenne détective hurle « Je ne suis pas un garçon ! ». Kogoro voit des étoiles tourner non autour de sa tête mais de son entre-jambe et devient tout blanc avant de terminer assommé au sol, les fesses pointées vers le ciel. Comme Napoléon après sa conquête de l'Italie, Sera pose un pied sur le postérieur du détective soumis et avec une tête dix fois plus grosse hurle aux policiers :

-Je suis une fille, oui ou non ?

Ils affichent pour incompréhension deux points à la place des yeux puis remplacent Kogoro par la lycéenne. Après tout, elle s'est avérée être aussi compétente et Megure lui demande de lui résumer la situation. Elle reprend alors son visage angélique avec la canine supérieure haute qui dépasse de son sourire.

-Simple : On a assassiné Kaito Kid sur scène pendant la représentation des entreprises Suzuki.

-Quoi ! hurlent-ils en chœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Suivie par les deux policiers stupéfaits, ils traversent la salle vide à la manière d'un cimetière. Au sol, des débris de flûtes de champagne craquent sous leurs pieds. La baie vitrée dos à la salle et face à la scène laisse le vent siffler et geindre par l'impact de la balle qui l'a traversé ainsi que le froid inhabituel recouvrir les lieux d'une aura glacée. Le légiste est retenu à l'extérieur par les journalistes puis par une main puissante et autoritaire. Sur la scène de la tragédie, les grands rideaux en feutrine bordeaux sont à terre, recouvrant les pieds du défunt. L'impression donnée offre le paysage d'une mer de sang textile et humaine. Au milieu de la scène, dans son habit blanc, une tête connue des forces de police, des journalistes et de ses nombreuses groupies dont fait partie l'héritière Suzuki, ne pourra plus émettre son rictus ''Tchi tchi tchi'' avant une mauvaise blague sous ses deux identités. Autour du cadavre, le trio examine ce drame.

Le corps semble désarticulé, un bras plié en équerre vers le haut, un autre plié vers le bas mais les jambes, elles, sont bien alignées. Une tache rouge entre les troisième et septième côtes indique très clairement avec le trou de la baie vitrée une mort par balle. De la poussière s'est infiltrée sur le corps et là où le monocle au strap en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles siégeait fièrement, une projection secondaire de la blessure y a peint une larme de sang. Personne n'ose toucher au corps comme sacralisé, ni les deux policiers ni l'adolescente qui l'avait auparavant frappé pour l'avoir neutralisée avec un stunt-gun et avoir pris sa place lors d'une affaire précédente. L'une de ses mains est fermement repliée, comme pour interdire de retirer un pan de sa cape qui dissimule son identité, pour quelques moments de recueillement encore. Si Megure ne retire jamais son chapeau qui dissimule sa cicatrice, souvenir de sa rencontre avec son actuelle femme, il le retirerait bien en hommage en ce moment précis.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

L'inspecteur Ninzaburo Shiratori parvient alors, en traînant le légiste par le col, à s'extraire de la foule qui ressemble à de la gelée : collante, visqueuse, dur à se dépêtrer et tenace. Tout en ne lâchant pas le scientifique à casquette et uniforme bleu, il donne à ses collègues un aperçu de ce qui s'est passé au moment où le jeune détective rapetissé fuit la loge du défunt et en particulier le combo Eisuke maladroit associé à Sonoko qui pleure. Il plaint Ran de se trouver au milieu. Pendant ce temps, une Porsche 356A noire attend dans le parking le moment opportun pour partir.

[FLASH-BACK :

La soirée caritative organisée par la famille Suzuki attire énormément de monde. Les riches de la ville de Tokyo en costumes à l'intérieur, les forces de l'ordre à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur et au-dehors, la foule de groupies qui crie son admiration envers 1412. Comme à son habitude, l'oncle de Sonoko, Jirokichi Suzuki, un riche farfelu obsédé par cette ombre blanche, lui a lancé un défi dans le but de l'attraper. Comme d'habitude, l'inspecteur Ginzo Nakamori, un Ginko hors-pair (référence au fumetti Diabolik où cet inspecteur traque le voleur Diabolik mais échoue toujours), n'a pas tenu compte de ses propos qui affirmaient n'avoir pas besoin de la police. Comme d'habitude, le Kid a répondu à l'invitation par une petite carte de visite. Mais cette fois-ci, Tomoko Suzuki, la mère de Sonoko a voulu participer au piège de son frère et a choisi de réutiliser son astuce de la perle Black Star sur le paquebot d'il y a quelques mois. Parmi les invités, dans la salle, Kogoro commençait à hiberner près de la table des vins pendant que Conan se demandait ce qu'il faisait là comme Sonoko et Ran ne lâchaient pas leurs portables. Un symbole Diez se dessine sur la tempe droite de la riche héritière aux cheveux châtains par exaspération.

-Quelle andouille, je te jure, Ran.

-Comment cela ?

-Eisuke-kun s'est trompé de côté du théâtre et est perdu dans le quartier des loges. Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour aller le chercher. Je suis sure qu'il va déranger Kazumi Sanada alors qu'il est la pièce maîtresse du spectacle.

-Allons, Eisuke-kun n'est pas aussi maladroit…

_Ah bon ? pense Conan. La première fois qu'il m'a rencontré, il m'a cogné la tête, m'a confondu avec le vieux Kogoro, s'est cogné contre l'armoire, a fait tomber une caisse sur sa tête et a fini dans un carton pour déchets papiers. Ne serait-ce qu'à son retour des Etats-Unis, il a failli dévoiler trois fois le même jour mon identité à l'agence. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à partager ma chambre avec lui si cela continue et je vais finir par demander à Haibara l'asile chez le professeur._

- Mais au fait, Kazumi Sanada, ce n'est pas le magicien que toi et ton père croisez souvent dans vos enquêtes ? Je crois qu'il était mêlé au meurtre de son mentor avec les autres disciples et aussi lors du meurtre par la noyade sur scène du magicien noir, non ?

-Surprenant ! Et dire que je pensais que tu n'écoutais pas quand Ran ou Conan m'avait raconté toutes vos enquêtes, s'exclame la sœur d'Akai Shuichi.

-Mais enfin, je suis Sonoko-sama, la grande détective ! se vante-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux comme à chaque moment de vantardise.

« Hé hé_… »_ font les deux vrais détectives, l'une consciente qu'il doit y avoir un truc et l'autre au courant de ce truc. Cela, Sonoko le remarque et comme en réponse, elle se baisser vers le tout petit Conan et lui tacle une réponse qui le fait rougir au plus haut point que de la fumée sort de sa tête :

-Et elle est où ta petite-copine cynique ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Roh, répond Ran en l'attrapant comme un sac de patates et le prenant dans ses bras, laisse-le tranquille, Sonoko. Ils sont mignons Haibara et lui.

-Ran… murmure-t-il inaudiblement devant son grand cœur et la tête entre ses seins.

La réponse à cela est simple : oui, ils se sont disputés. Chez le professeur, Edogawa Conan reprochait à sa confidente de toujours prendre trop de risques contre l'Organisation qui a tué sa sœur. Partant d'un conseil pour sa sécurité, les mots se sont envenimés et il a fini par lui jeter à la figure « De toute façon, tu n'as pas de cœur ! Tu as toujours été seule et tu le seras toujours ! ». Il en faut peux pour fêler le cœur d'une fille, qu'elle ait sept ans ou dix-sept en réalité et elle s'est barricadée dans sa chambre. Par amour-propre, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il voit les larmes qu'elle pleurait à cause de lui et il a fini par partir en laissant tout en plan pour aller à ce fichu spectacle de magie. Shinichi Kudo peut bien être un excellent détective, concernant les filles, il est aussi calé que Kogoro et Eri ensemble.

Alors, les lumières dans le public s'éteignent. La pièce devient noire et des projecteurs illuminent la scène. Le vieil oncle et la mère de Sonoko montent sur scène.

-Bonsoir à tous. Merci d'être venus si nombreux pour cette petite fête. _(« Hoy, hoy » pense Conan. Petite ? On dépasse les deux zéros d'invités_). Pour pimenter la soirée, mon frère Jirokichi et moi avons, comme vous l'avez remarqué au-dehors par la foule, lancé un défi au voleur de la lune. Ce que je tiens dans ma main est la perle Black Star. Ce voleur a échoué de la voler une première fois grâce aux forces combinées des services de police menés par l'inspecteur Nakamori et du célèbre Kogoro Mouri.

L'homme en question se fait applaudir. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi puis dissimule les six verres vides qu'il a aspirés dans son dos en prenant une pose de star. Le quatuor de lycéens soupire de son manque de savoir-vivre.

-Bien ! reprend le micro avec férocité l'organisateur de ce traquenard. Comme vous avez tous constatés cela, vous avez reçu à l'entrée une copie de la Black Star qu'un employé a accroché à votre boutonnière ou pour les dames à votre robe. Cependant, il y a un trésor bien plus précieux ici que l'un d'entre vous possède à son insu et je mets au défi ce minable avorton de le dérober ! S'il se prétend aussi fort, qu'il entre ici, qu'il trouve laquelle des 421 perles est la bonne, qu'il découvre quel trésor l'un de vous porte et qu'il vole le tout en m'échappant, à moi, Jirokichi Suzuki ! Lupin et moi sommes prêts pour lui, clame-t-il.

Le chien de l'homme de soixante-douze ans est joyeusement prêt à cela, jouant à gratter le sol de la scène avec ses griffes. Pour ralentir le battement du cœur exalté de son frère, conseiller dans l'entreprise, la mère de Sonoko reprend le micro.

-Et maintenant, pour votre plus grand plaisir, Kazumi Sanada, le grand magicien, va vous exécuter son nouveau tour : l'écartèlement d'Houdini !

La foule applaudit, les deux mécènes sortent et voilà que la lumière coupe encore. Puis elle revient sur scène et montre des fils de fer. Le magicien porte un smoking noir et fait le tour de la salle, sans dire un mot, en exposant une poupée humaine en plastique. Il laisse Conan le toucher, arbore un grand sourire charmeur à Sonoko puis revient sur scène. Là, il prend une des extrémités des quatre fils de fer et l'enroule autour d'un poignet du mannequin en plastique. Sa jolie assistante habillée en Bunny réveille Kogoro l'endormi l'enivré qui reconnait Yoko Okino et crie son nom d'encouragement. Cela la fait sourire et il se croit aux anges. Le mannequin est attaché aux poignets et chevilles par les fils de fers barbelés puis, Sanada attrape les quatre autres extrémités, les lance dans des anneaux situés en haut à gauche de la scène, en haut à droite pour les fils des bras gauche et droit. L'icône de Kogoro en fait de même avec les anneaux en bas à gauche et en bas à droite de la scène. Une fois les quatre fils barbelés passés au-travers des anneaux, elle les tend au maitre du suspens en portant un gant de chevalier en métal par protection. Lui, tend sa main qui prend feu tout à coup.  
Ran et Sonoko retiennent leurs souffles. Il devrait hurler de cette auto-combustion puis finalement, la flamme disparaît et une colombe apparaît sur sa main. La magie. Il reçoit une volée d'applaudissements alors que le show n'a pas encore réellement commencé. Une fois les quatre fils en main, il les enroule autour d'une statuette d'argent ornée de diamants qui tourne sur elle-même par la force d'un moteur autonome. Les câbles s'enroulent au fur et à mesure que la statuette tourne sur elle-même. On entend les diamants être rayés sous les barbelés mais on entend surtout le plastique des chevilles et poignets du mannequin qui cède et est déchiré en lambeaux. Des petits sons d'étonnement et de frisson macabre se font entendre.

-Il y a une trappe sous la scène. C'est surement cela le truc, souffle Sonoko à Ran.

Alors que Conan et Sera échangent un regard de désapprobation complète et surtout parce qu'il n'y a pas de logique dans ce que vient de dire l'aficionada de Kaito Kid, le mannequin tombe à terre dans un grand bruit sourd et plein. Alors, le grand magicien Sanada joue le jeu. Il lève les bras en l'air et des flammes jaillissent devant la scène tandis qu'il se plante en son milieu et que son assistante passe les mêmes fils barbelés à ses poignets et chevilles humaines. Puis elle recule.

-Mesdames et messieurs, le corps humain est composé d'os. Comme les barbelés et la pression du moteur ne réussiront pas à briser mon calcium, la mort qui me suivra sera celle d'être écartelé vivant. Ne tentez pas cela chez vous.

A cette petite blague, certains rient, Sonoko se tape la cuisse, hilare, puis il reprend le show avec cette fois, une musique d'ambiance ''Kimi Ga Ireba''. Les bras et chevilles sont bien attachés par les fils barbelés et une coupure rapide de deux secondes de la lumière donne à Yoko Okino le signal pour rallumer le moteur. Tout doucement, les fils barbelés se resserrent autour du magicien qui reste immobile. Tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il s'en libère par magie. A moins d'une minute vingt-et-un de la musique, la lumière coupe brutalement. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois… Apparaît alors à la place du magicien ligoté par les liens le voleur de la lune : Kaito Kid !  
Sonoko est gaga devant ce tour, l'oncle Suzuki et Nakamori s'apprêtent à sauter sur scène, Conan et Sera se demandent comment il a fait ce tour. C'est alors qu'une détonation coupe la représentation. Le verre se brise, la surprise du son. Les spectateurs voient le voleur se raidir sous l'impact et du sang apparaitre. Aussitôt, le spectacle est stoppé. La chanteuse tente de défaire les liens mais à la place, elle défait en plus les rideaux de la scène qui tombent avec le corps et recouvrent le moment de sa chute mais pas le cadavre.

FLASH-BACK]

Alors que l'inspecteur Shiratori vient de terminer le résumé des faits, il surprend Conan qui semble-t-il a découvert quelque chose en posant le doigt sur le visage et les vêtements du cadavre, en analysant l'emplacement de la poussière et l'attrape par le col. Comme un enfant de sept ans, il le soulève d'une main et lui intime de pas toucher au corps puis dit au légiste.

- C'est idiot de vous avoir fait venir, Aoyama. Il n'y a pas besoin d'une autopsie pour ce cas-là.

-Non, en effet, je vais devoir me limiter à le ranger dans un sac mortuaire. Il n'y a pas de mystère sur la mort.

-Mais-

L'inspecteur, visiblement agacé par le comportement de l'enfant, l'emmène dans une pièce où il a une longue conversation avec lui. Une où Konosuke Jii, un vieux valet, est présent. Au sortir, Sera lui demande ce qu'il a découvert et à sa grande surprise :

-Rien du tout. Je ne sais pas comment Sanada devait se libérer, comment il a échangé de place avec le Kid en moins de trois secondes ou qui est le tueur.

-Bien entendu, rétorque Takagi comme un gamin. La magie ne peut pas être comprise. Elle est un univers immémorial de plaisir où l'impossible est possible et où-

Kogoro, comme il le faisait pour Conan, lui inflige son poing sur sa tête pour le faire taire d'où une bosse aussi grosse qu'un pamplemousse sort.

-C'est une affaire sérieuse, idiot.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Mouri-kun, répond le gros inspecteur. Il y a eu un tour de magie à élucider et un meurtre. Le tueur ne doit pas être loin.

-Non, je voulais dire que Yoko est là…

Devant ses gémissements de plaisir parce que son idole est parmi les témoins, Conan hésite sincèrement à laisser Sera lui détruire ce qui reste de sa masculinité pour qu'il retourne se taire. Il a surement dû penser qu'elle portait une de ces tenues de Bunny qui s'enlèvent en les arrachant comme pour les strip-teaseuses en moins de dix secondes. Mais avec tout cela, dans le parking, quatre têtes attendent. Gin et Vodka, Vermouth et celle que Vermouth considère comme du faux-verre. La voix du chef de file est grave mais assurément joyeuse de morbidité.

-Une chose de faite. Dommage pour toi, Vermouth, tu ne pourras pas comparer tes talents d'usurpation d'identité avec celle de ce voleur.  
-Oh, dit-elle en l'enlaçant de derrière, tu serais surprise. Qui veux-tu que je sois ce-soir ? Je sais… Sherry ?  
En entendant cela, il la repousse violemment et pointe son arme sur son joli front.

-Ne me cherche pas. Et toi, tu es certaine que personne ne t'a vue ?

Le silence pour affirmation, le membre ne dit rien alors que dans les loges, Hondo Eisuke dissimule comme il le peut sa main dans sa poche. Le feu de l'arme quand elle a tiré lui a brûlé la paume mais il ne dit rien de ce qu'il sait à Ran ou Sonoko qui pleure une rivière dans laquelle il se noie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Dans la salle de réception du théâtre, réservée au-début pour que les amis de Sonoko et cette dernière puissent voir et échanger avec les personnages clés de cette soirée, il n'en est rien d'une situation amicale. L'oncle Jirokichi est rentré chez lui avec Lupin complètement dépité. Il était obsédé par ce voleur depuis qu'il lui avait volé la une d'un journal et tenait absolument à l'attraper, le ridiculiser, prouver sa supériorité… mais pas à le tuer. De retour chez lui, il se prend un verre de Gin puis un de Vodka puis un de Kir, de Vermouth et finit raide saoul avec du Sherry. Tandis que la mère de Sonoko râle de l'échec de cette soirée et du désastre public qu'il aura sur son nom, dans un coin, Sonoko inonde sa meilleure amie de ses larmes. Son Kaito-sama est mort. Une madeleine ne pleurerait pas autant que la robe blanche de Ran commence à devenir transparente. Auparavant amoureux de Ran, jusqu'à ce que Conan ne lui dise non quant à sa demande pour l'autoriser à épouser Ran et l'emmener aux Etats-Unis, il n'en reste pas moins un garçon timide et maladroit. Les effets physiques d'entrapercevoir la silhouette du sculptureux corps de l'adolescente se font voir sur son visage et la concernée lui demande « Est-ce que ça va ? » avant de baisser les yeux et de voir une bosse sous son jean. Effrayée comme si elle avait vu un serpent venimeux, elle détourne le regard, aussi rouge que lui et il ne cesse de s'en excuser, maladroitement. Il utilise le chapeau-claque du défunt pour cacher ce petit effet secondaire entre ses jambes. Ce que remarque Sonoko.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?! Tu utilises le chapeau de Kid-sama pour te cacher ! Donne-le-moi tout de suite, espèce d'infidèle.

-Mais non, il est tombé sur ma tête quand il est mort sur scène et depuis… je l'ai gardé en main.

-Donne-moi-ça !

Comme une enfant en bas âge, elle se jette sur le pauvre Hondou Eisuke. Alors que la porte s'ouvre, il trébuche en arrière pour avoir essayé de garder le chapeau face aux crocs de Sonoko dans sa main. Il met les mains en avant pour se rétablir avant sa chute et… les appose sur la poitrine plate de Sera. A la vitesse de la lumière, elle rougit et lui inflige une prise de karaté douloureuse puis le plaque au sol tout en veillant à lui tordre le bras en l'insultant « Hentai ! Dégénéré ! Pervers ! ». A terre, en position fœtale, il tend le bras tremblant comme une feuille, imitant un vieil homme mourant qui cherche à atteindre une dernière fois un objet, en l'occurrence l'aide de Conan qui est venu avec Sera et l'inspecteur Shiratori. Mais avec sa chaussure, elle lui écrase la main en quête d'aide tout en le mettant à mort. L'inspecteur est ravi de ne pas être à sa place mais en connaissance de cause, il demande à la détective lycéenne de le relâcher. Elle s'exécute après lui avoir infligé un regard meurtrier encore plus effrayant que Conan qui chante.

-Bon, je vais devoir prendre vos dépositions, dit l'inspecteur, ainsi que ce chapeau.

-Mais… 

-C'est une pièce à conviction et elle peut être la clé qui résoudra l'affaire avec de la chance.

Sonoko s'exécute à contrecœur.

-Si ça peut amener le tueur de Kid-sama en prison…

-Comme j'ai les alibis de presque tout le monde par Conan-kun qui m'a dit que Ran-kun et Sonoko-kun étaient sur scène, il me manque les vôtres, le couple impossible. Aucun de vous n'était avec le trio alors où étiez-vous ?

Comme insultée par ce qu'il vient de dire, Sera se retient de frapper Shiratori puis le jeune détective à lunettes remet la vérité en place.

-Sera-neechan était avec nous pendant le spectacle, inspecteur, elle nous a rejoint juste avant que cela ne commence.

-Et avant ?

-Je cherchais Ran-kun. Elle m'indiquait par textos où elle se trouvait par rapport à la pièce bondée de gens et un des types à l'entrée ne voulait pas me laisser entrer.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je porte mon jean, ma veste et mon fédora. Apparemment, il fallait venir en robe de soirée, sac à main.

L'inspecteur, Sonoko et Eisuke gloussent de sa remarque. Elle se retourne vers ce dernier et il sursaute de réflexe, les cheveux hissés sur la tête comme la fiancée de Frankenstein.

-Bien, le dernier maintenant, Hondou Eisuke-kun, c'est cela ?

En répondant à l'affirmative, la lycéenne détective comprend que le garçon « sensible, gentil et attentionné » dont Ran lui faisait l'éloge (et que Sonoko qualifiait de « maladroit, gauche, efféminé ») est celui-là qui a touché sa poitrine. Alors qu'elle est profondément complexée par sa petite poitrine, en comparaison de ses amies. Au second regard, pendant qu'il dit à l'inspecteur s'être perdu dans le quartier des loges avant d'avoir rejoint la scène par la porte de service côté gauche de la scène, la sœur de l'agent du FBI Akai Shuichi le regarde d'un peu plus près et ré-analyse la situation. Avec un cerveau brillant, elle déduit facilement du chapeau, de Sonoko et son comportement de groupie avec Kaito Kid et de la morsure ce qui s'est passé avant d'avoir subitement les mains du frère de Kir sur elle. Elle relativise et essaye de l'approcher mais remarque quelque chose dans ce qu'il a dit, comme Conan. Les deux détectives sortent de la salle, traversent le couloir puis rejoignent la scène où le corps a été emporté par Megure et Takagi. Ils remarquent la porte dont a parlé Hondou et voient qu'au-dessus, il y a un petit rectangle de sortie de secours illuminé en vert. Les deux sourient mais alors, ils commencent à s'interroger sur la question.

-Pour quelle raison il aurait fait cela ? Je ne le connais pas, moi.

-Moi si et l'unique fois où il a failli tuer quelqu'un… Je ne suis même pas sûr s'il ne bluffait pas avec sa paire de ciseaux sur le lit d'hôpital. Et tout ça, il l'avait fait parce que…

Les souvenirs de La confrontation du Rouge et du Noir remontent à Conan dans son esprit ainsi que l'issue de ce chapitre dans sa vie où les bons ont subi la plus lourde perte depuis le début de leur enquête sur l'ombre noire des corbeaux. C'était aussi la perte la plus douloureuse pour Sera, que de perdre son frère.

- Hormis cela, comment est-ce qu'il aurait fait ? S'il était monté sur scène, on l'aurait vu. Toi, peut-être pas à cause de ta taille mais moi, je suis grande.

-Je ne suis pas petit, bougonne-t-il en croisant les bras. L'élément clef consiste dans les secondes de coupure de courant. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir quel rôle il aurait à jouer dans cette pièce ! Eisuke-nichan est quelqu'un de bien. Il a demandé de l'aide à Ran quand il y avait une araignée dans la salle de bain.

Sera éclate de rire en entendant cela et en pleure même. Elle ne pensait pas que quand Ran disait « sensible et délicat » elle voulait dire grosse chochotte peureuse. Mais le moment de rigolade se termine quand Kogoro réussit enfin à attraper « ce sale morveux » par le col.

-Je t'ai cherché partout, bon sang. On rentre à la maison. L'affaire est simple et l'inspecteur n'a pas besoin de moi. Ran et l'autre chochotte sont déjà dans la voiture.

Alors, Conan suit les conseils prodigués un jour par Haibara, quand il devait raconter à sa classe à la bibliothèque l'affaire de Ran et lui alors réellement enfant devant résoudre les devinettes du premier voleur de la lune, de prendre plus le ton d'un enfant, ce qu'il fait, à excès.

-Meuuh, Kogoro-ojisan, je veux rester avec Sera-neechan encore un peu. J'irais dormir chez le professeur Agasa pour ne pas vous déranger. S'il te plaiiit ?

-Bon sang, fais ce que tu veux, gamin, mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite. Alors, Ran et la chochotte sont dans la voiture, le gamin reste avec l'autre amateur, j'ai payée à ma Yoko le taxi. Tout le monde sera à bon port dans ce cas. A demain, ''bozeuh'' et n'embête pas trop cette pauvre fille.

« Il a payé… un taxi ?» pensent en simultané le duo de ce radin alcoolique, fumeur et misogyne. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent et marchent en échangeant leurs points de vue sur l'affaire, Conan n'arrive pas à bien garder le secret et abandonne brusquement Sera Masumi au coin d'une rue en prétextant « Je dois aller aux toilettes chez Agasa. On se voit demain ». Il ne peut pas l'impliquer dans cette affaire. La nuit est sombre et elle n'est pas rassurée bien qu'elle soit une karatéka de haut niveau… dont Eisuke peut attester. Si seulement, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était suivie.

Chez Agasa qui souffre un martyr indescriptible : Haibara l'a puni d'avoir acheté en cachette une barre chocolatée et le voilà puni de repas pour la soirée et uniquement des légumes pour le lendemain. Il peut dire adieu au délicieux curry qu'elle devait préparer. Le détective rétréci ouvre la porte pour rentrer, dit « Tadayma ! » et en retour reçoit de la scientifique « Ferme la porte. Tu crées un courant d'air qui éparpille mes notes. »

-Bonjour l'accueil, marmonne-t-il. Visiblement, elle m'en veut toujours.

-Oh, fait-elle en relevant un sourcil sournois ? Tu as dis quelque chose ? Excuses-moi, je n'ai pas de cœur donc je ne peux pas t'avoir entendu. Le système auditif n'était pas irrigué par mon cœur de pierre.

La jeune scientifique s'attend à une répartie, à quelque chose en retour comme ce détective ne supporte pas ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Son orgueil tape sur les nerfs de la scientifique calme et tsundere mais contre toute attente, il ne dit rien, il ne rétorque rien et cela inquiète Haibara. Encore plus quand il la prend dans ses bras par derrière avec un air triste. Là, elle ressent des frissons dans le dos et de la chaleur dans sa poitrine. Mais le reflet de Conan dans ses becs bunsens pour l'antidote à l'APTX 4869 ne la trahit pas. Il est nul en chant alors qu'il a une oreille absolue. C'est la même chose pour la scène. Il adore les grandes déductions théâtrales holmésiennes mais il ne sait pas du tout jouer la comédie. Mais quand il lui souffle dans l'oreille « Je te protégerais toujours. », elle le laisse faire. Juste cinq minutes de plus. Après tout, elle n'a pas aimé qu'il parte à cette soirée en mauvais termes avec elle mais elle ne va surement pas le lui dire. A lui de s'excuser, pense-t-elle et elle compte bien bouder toute la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mal et s'excuse. Il a été méchant, quand même...  
Jusqu'à l'heure du repas, elle n'a pas soufflé un mot à Shinichi. Oui, elle s'est laissée enlacer sur sa chaise de derrière pendant cinq minutes, limite laissée cajoler, mais elle a prétexté que c'était parce qu'elle avait du cœur, elle, et qu'il avait besoin de réconfort de la part d'une personne sans-cœur. Puis, plus un mot. Elle a dû répéter sept fois au moins la remarque qu'il lui a faite et le silence pèse. Le professeur a faim lui et se voit offrir généreusement par Haibara une soupe bio afin de ne pas « boucher ses artères par du gras qui causeront des arrêts cardio-vasculaires, des troubles respiratoires, des crises cardiaques, des inflammations cérébrales… » et tout cela afin qu'il finisse par dire « Je n'ai plus très faim » et aille au lit. Shiho Miyano ou plutôt Ai Haibara dans son état vient d'offrir à ce détective une perche pour s'excuser sans que le professeur ne soit là (et ainsi aussi, le professeur y réfléchira à deux fois avant de manger en cachette des sucreries) et lui donne en silence trente secondes pour s'excuser avant d'aller à son tour dormir.

Cinq secondes. Il ne dit rien. Dix secondes. Il ouvre la bouche et s'apprête à lui dire quelque chose puis se rétracte. Elle n'a pas envie de lui laisser les vingt secondes restantes et part dormir. Kudo, lui, toujours perdu dans ses réflexions sur l'affaire va à son tour au lit et s'endort rapidement dans son futon, la tête imprégnée de la soirée. L'orage trombe. Des éclairs déchirent la nuit et elle n'aime pas cela. Dans son futon, en t-shirt et culotte, elle se rappelle des nuits de ce style alors qu'elle était à l'Organisation et qu'elle dormait dans sa chambre seule. Elle était persuadée que les bruits de la nuit qu'elle entendait était Gin entrouvrent la porte de sa chambre pour se rincer l'oeil et était toujours effrayée qu'il ne…tente plus. Un éclair blanc déchire la nuit de sa complainte et elle sursaute. Les ombres noires dans sa chambre l'effraient plus que d'ordinaire. Elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé au théâtre comme Kudo est resté silencieux mais elle sentait l'odeur de l'Organisation sur lui. L'un d'eux était là-bas et si Kudo ne parle pas, elle ne pense pas que c'est une bonne chose. Cette fois, la pluie s'ajoute au vent qui gémit et aux éclairs tranchants et elle se lève. Elle a sommeil, elle veut dormir mais elle a peur cette fois. Comme si l'Organisation était devenue plus dangereuse et qu'elle avait commis l'impossible. Elle marche donc à travers le couloir en trainant son futon et toque à la porte de la chambre de Kudo. Il ne répond pas, endormi comme une souche. Elle se dit que si elle était encore Sherry, elle pourrait le tuer de six manières différentes dans son sommeil sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Mais elle entre et touche de son index son épaule, comme quand on vérifie si la personne est morte, pour essayer de le réveiller et et il répond « Je suis désolé. ». Il l'a dit. La solitaire gamine l'a entendu, cet orgueilleux détective, s'excuser auprès de lui et elle décide de le pardonner en silence- bien qu'elle avait trouvé amusant de le torturer pendant le repas par le silence pesant. Elle pose alors son futon à côté de celui de Conan et s'endort bien plus paisiblement.

Quelques temps auparavant, Sera sentait qu'une ombre la suivait dans la rue et elle comptait bien faire goûter à ce stalker l'entrainement de son grand frère. Comme dans ce roman de Tom Clancy qu'il adorait lire, Splinter Cell, elle marche à vitesse normale puis tourne à une intersection et se fige du côté où elle a tourné pour infliger un violent coup par surprise. Si comme elle l'a prédit, il va accélérer pour ne pas la perdre de vue, il sera à portée de son pied dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

SCHBAMF !

Devinez qui pousse un cri de fille et tombe dans la boue ? Et devinez qui entraine Sera dans la boue dans sa chute ? Devinez comment chacun des deux protagonistes va réagir ? 


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà la résolution de l'écartèlement d'Houdini. Tous les indices ont été donnés auparavant. Un bon gros retournement de situation (enfin deux mais le premier était prévisible) est prévu. Les faux-bras de Kaito Kid sont ceux vus dans l'épisode 2 quand il échappe à Aoko au cinéma lors de leur rendez-vous._

**Chapitre 1-4.**

L'orage qui sévit trempe les passants non abrités par la pluie. Mais ce qui trempe Sera n'est pas la pluie, non. Elle était suivie par une personne dans cette nuit noire. Un éclair rouge n'a pas transpercé la nuit mais son pied a fini dans le visage de cet homme. Mais dans sa chute, il agrippa par réflexe la jambe de la lycéenne et l'entraina avec elle dans la boue. Quelle n'est la surprise de Masumi Sera en entendant le stalker, un pervers ou tueur par définition, geindre d'être tombé sur les fesses et d'être couvert de boue. Le couinement ''ti ti ti ti'' qu'il émet en ayant un début de larmes aux yeux suffit à l'adolescente pour le reconnaitre avant d'utiliser la lumière de son portable comme lampe dans cette rue aux lampadaires blafards. Elle l'attrape par le col.

- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu me suis ou je…

Une bouteille de saké en brique et une de lait avec eux dans la flaque la font hésiter de finir sa phrase. Mais la réponse qu'Eisuke Hondo donne n'est pas des plus convaincantes malgré sa sincérité.

-C'est absolument pas ce que tu crois, bafouille-t-il de gêne. En fait… je t'ai vue à l'autre bout de la rue quand je suis sorti du combini acheter du saké pour Mouri-san et du lait comme a demandé Ran-kun et je voulais…. m'excuser, conclut-il tout penaud.

Devinant qu'il fait référence à leur première rencontre, Sera se facepalm puis se relève. Un vent glacial redouble d'intensité la pluie qui la fait grelotter, toute boueuse qu'elle est. Le jeune frère de l'agent infiltré de la CIA essuie grossièrement les verres de ses lunettes pour y voir un peu mieux puis se relève et comme un enfant, il s'attend à ce que Nemouri Kogoro ou Ran-kun ne lui reproche de s'être sali. Il a aussi froid que la sœur d'Akaï mais, élevé par une sœur aimante, il a appris jeune comment traiter une femme et retire sa veste marron, aussi boueuse soit-elle dorénavant, pour la mettre sur les épaules de ce garçon manqué. Pour une fille qui n'a que rarement connue ce genre de gestes désintéressés et gentils, vu que son karaté pouvait effrayer certains garçons, elle répond tout bas par un timide « merci. ». Mais elle se reprend vite avant d'exiger strictement qu'il ne recommence plus à suivre une fille ou elle lui apprendra que l'origine du bondage est en réalité dérivé d'une torture japonaise qui entraine une mort lente, douloureuse et agonisante. Il devient blanc comme un linge juste en lui ayant proposé en simultané d'aller avec lui à l'agence Mouri pour qu'elle se sèche et ne tombe malade. Sur le chemin vers l'agence, il marche à un mètre d'écart d'elle sans dire un mot, la tête baissée comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise. A l'agence, une fois la situation expliquée à Kogoro, affalé devant son poste de télévision qui retransmet un vieux concert de Yoko Okino et hurlant à tue-tête le nom de son idole, et Ran, qui attendait le lait pour finir le repas de ce soir.

Ran leur demande alors en conséquence de mettre leurs vêtements dans la machine à laver et alors qu'ils attendent dans la salle de bain qu'elle n'aille leur apporter des vêtements propres, Eisuke retire sa chemise. Sera pousse un cri de fille. Aussitôt alertée, Ran accourt, prête à infliger un bon coup de karaté à l'intrus dans la salle de bain et… fait ses points noirs à la place des yeux en ne voyant qu'Eisuke torse-nu et Sera apeurée comme si elle avait vu son… objet de famille.

-Ah non, Sera-chan, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Il me touche les seins, me jette dans la boue et là il se déshabille devant moi. C'est un obsédé !

-Non, j'ai eu la même chose.

-Il a aussi essayé d'abuser de toi, Ran-chan ? Je vais lui infliger un Hiza ou hitsui geri pour le calmer, menace-t-elle d'un coup de genoux de karaté.

-Non, non, répond-elle en s'interposant entre Eisuke terrorisé et Sera prête à passer à l'acte. Il a vécu avec sa sœur alors pour lui, ce n'est pas gênant de se déshabiller devant une fille.

Et Kogoro qui n'entend plus le concert de son idole en rajoute une couche avant de retourner dans baver devant l'écran.

-Ce n'est pas un pervers : il n'a jamais eu de petite-amie et est très efféminé. En plus, il crie comme une fille et pousse des sons de rongeur quand il a mal et est myope comme une taupe sans ses lunettes. Il est vraiment maladroit et malchanceux. Ça ne peut pas être un pervers, Sera-chan, conclut-il avec un grand sourire amusé.

-Bon, je comprends un peu mieux… mais je suis première dans la salle de bain, tu sors quand je me change et tu n'entre pas sans que je ne t'y ai autorisé

-D'accord. De toute manière, je n'allais rien voir.

Masumi arbore une expression de complexe et il se rend compte que ce qu'il vient de dire a été mal interprété. Avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise de plus, Ran le sort de la salle de bain et ferme derrière Sera pour son intimité. Il sait déjà que Ran va lui dire d'être plus délicat et de faire plus attention à ce qu'il dit mais il se sent mal pour cette nouvelle connaissance et aimerait mettre un peu de lumière dans ces yeux lourds de tristesse. Pendant que Sera souhaiterait que son frère soit encore de ce monde pour lui demander conseil sur comment se comporter avec cet idiot à lunettes mais gentil, Conan continue son appel important et tient à le finir avant qu'Haibara ne défonce la porte des toilettes si jamais il l'a réveillée en y allant. Il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi elle dormait dans sa chambre mais lui, dans son rêve s'excusait envers Ran pour le futur proche. Réveillé par un éclair et pour une fois, par une vraie envie d'aller aux toilettes, il a décidé d'appeler en même temps, vu l'horaire de décalage avec les Etats-Unis.

-Voilà donc l'affaire. C'est pour ça que je vous demande cela mais je ne sais pas si vous en aurez la permission avec votre travail.  
-Dis-moi donc comment est-ce que tu as compris l'astuce de l'écartèlement d'Houdini, Cool kid.

- La clé de l'affaire réside dans les quatre secondes où la lumière a été coupée. C'est là que l'échange a été fait ou plutôt le retrait.

-Le magicien Sanada s'est ligoté les articulations avec du fil barbelé et ensuite la lumière a coupée puis quand elle a été rallumée, le Kid était à la place de Sanada. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen que les barbelés aient été enlevées comme la machine tournait toujours à enrouler sur la statuette et je vois mal Sanada et le Kid travailler ensemble, même pour le prestige d'un numéro de magie.

-Le truc, c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu d'échange quand on pensait qu'il y en a eu un. Tout le monde pense à un échange durant la coupure des quatre secondes avant que la balle ne le tue. Mais l'échange a eu lieu durant la coupure de deux secondes seulement pendant 'Kimi Ga Ireba''.

-Enfin, don't be ridiculous. C'est impossible de faire cela. Lors de l'échange de place, une des deux personnes aurait souffert des barbelés, et même si le temps en laissait la possibilité.

-Sauf si c'est un cadavre. C'est pour ça qu'il faudrait que le FBI empêche la police de mener une recherche pour la disparition de Sanada Kazumi si jamais quelqu'un vient la faire. Il ne doit pas être mort.

-J'avoue ne plus te suivre, Conan. On n'est pas dans la chatbox du KudoProject.

-Voici ce qui s'est passé lors de l'échange : le magicien a fait son numéro. Les flammes sont apparues. Voilà l'astuce. Sonoko a dit qu'il y avait une trappe au milieu de la scène et les flammes dissimulaient justement son ouverture. C'est de là que le Kid a opéré au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde. Sanada n'était en réalité que le Kid déguisé.

-Ow, I see. Ce voleur a pris la place du magicien, a exécuté son numéro et l'apparition des flammes a dû activer un mécanisme qui a ouvert la trappe. Mais pourquoi l'ouverture de la trappe ?

-Sanada était dedans. C'est lui qui a été échangé avec le Kid. On a tous cru que Sanada avait été échangé avec le Kid pendant la coupure de quatre secondes.

-La réalité était que le Kid a échangé avec Sanada pendant celle de deux secondes. Et comme la traction des fils barbelés maintenait le cadavre de Sanada droit, personne ne pouvait faire la différence. Mais et la suite ?

-Simple, le Kid a déjà utilisé cette tactique plusieurs fois : deux masques. Sur le visage de Sanada, il met le masque de Kaito Kid et sur ce masque-là, il met celui de Sanada. De même sous le costume noir de Sanada, il a mis la tenue blanche du voleur de la lune. Quand la lumière a été coupée en deux secondes, le Kid a utilisé ses faux-bras et a installé le cadavre de Sanada, sorti de la trappe, à sa place. Il a ensuite rejoint la trappe. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont échangés de place.

-Okay et je suppose donc que durant la deuxième coupure, le voleur a arraché des vêtements spéciaux à Sanada pour que ceux qu'il portait dessous soient alors la première couche. Mais dis-donc, ce sont des vêtements de strip-tease utilisés par les hommes dans les clubs pour adultes. Où as-tu appris cela ? le gronde-t-elle.

-Euh, ben… Kogoro-ojisan…

-I can only imagine what's through this man's head. Très bien, ce voleur a usurpé l'identité de ce magicien à cette soirée pour que ce soit lui qui se fasse tuer à sa place ou alors Sanada était la réelle cible ?

- Ca, selon lui, il y avait quelqu'un de placé dans la salle pour le tuer dès son apparition. Apparemment, Kaito Kito les a bien énervés.

-Et tu as laissé faire cela ? C'est un meurtre ! En tant que détective, tu-

-Il était déjà mort ! 1412 n'a utilisé qu'un cadavre pour cela. Il ne tue pas et je le crois. Ce n'est qu'un voleur en quête d'attention parce qu'il se sent seul et a besoin du frisson que procure la sensation d'être chassé. C'est là où Kid nous est utile. Il a pris la place de Sanada et tout le monde croit Kaito Kid mort.

-Je veux bien te croire, cool kid, mais en quoi cela concerne le FBI ?

-Sanada était un des membres de l'organisation des hommes en noir, Jodie-sensei : Bloody Mary.

Un silence s'installe alors au téléphone. L'agent du FBI réalise l'atout qu'ils possèdent et hésite. Pourquoi est-ce que ce voleur est devenu la cible de la Black organisation ? Comment Sanada est-il mort ? Que veut ce voleur en contrepartie de sa collaboration avec le FBI ? Mais surtout, peut-on faire confiance à un voleur ? Elle hésite puis regarde la photo de ses parents sur son bureau. Jodie Saint Emilion se rappelle qu'il existe des personnes comme Vermouth et d'autres peut-être pire dans l'Organisation et son choix est fait.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, conan-kun ?

-Eh bien : Jodie-sensei.

Pendant ce temps, Sera est sortie de la salle de bains où Eisuke se trouve. Sa peau est chaude après s'être lavée. Elle voit alors les lunettes du binoclard trainer sur le bureau de Kogoro et elle remarque que par le toucher, elle crée de la buée sur les verres. Pour lui faire une petite blague innocente, elle écrit l'hiragana ''idiot'' sur le verre de droit. Elle s'amuse comme une enfant juste avec ce petit truc et Kogoro pense « Les jeunes de nos jours.. » en voyant cela et retourne devant son concert de Yoko. Le diner est simple, convivial avec une invitée en plus mais Ran aurait bien aimé que son petit Conan lui ait envoyé un message lui disant bonne nuit. Elle sait qu'elle est maternelle avec lui mais il lui rappelle tellement Shinichi…

Au domaine Suzuki, dans la Rolls Royce, l'inspecteur Shiratori retire son masque en latex pour révéler le visage de Kuroba Kaito. Ce dernier demande à Konosuke Jii, son valet et confident la paire de jumelles qu'il garde dans la boite à gants et une fois en mains observe les Suzukis. Il remercie d'ailleurs l'architecte qui a jugé bon qu'au vu du parc qui entoure le domaine, des rideaux n'étaient pas nécessaires. Dans le salon, il voit la mère préparer avec son mari les retombées du fiasco de la soirée. Dans le bureau du maitre de Lupin, il voit ce dernier complètement ivre et dans la chambre de Sonoko, il voit cette dernière pleurer. Kaito n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il mettrait une fille dans cet état, limite comme si elle venait de rompre avec son petit ami qu'elle aurait patiemment attendu qu'il rentre de guerre. Son petit cœur de voleur sensible se fend comme il s'était fendu à cause d'Aoko, mais cette fêlure il souhaite qu'elle dure pour le bonheur d'Aoko… et de Saguru Hakuba. Dans sa tête de blagueur, il voit une ampoule s'allumer et a une idée. Une idée à la ''Kuroba Kaito'' 

_Voilà l'explication de l'écartèlement d'Houdini. J'ai essayé de le faire le plus clairement possible et j'espère avoir réussi. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à demander une explication dans la review. Et voilà la trame principale du récit débutée. J'espère qu'elle a plus parce que le prochain chapitre sera plus dans le ''suspens conan-ésien'' (genre qui est Vermouth durant x files, qui est Kir durant x épisodes…) que dans le meurtre à résoudre. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : La mère de Sonoko, avec son oncle, a tendu un piège à Kaito Kid lors d'une soirée caritative. Conan, Ran, Kogoro et Sonoko se trouvaient dans le public et essayaient de faire se rencontrer Eisuke, revenu tout récemment des Etats-Unis, et Sera. Lors du show du magicien Sanada, assisté par Yoko Okino, une coupure de quelques secondes laisse apparaitre le Kid à sa place dans le tour de l'écartèlement d'Houdini. Mais une balle traverse le corps du magicien de la lune. L'affaire est vite prise en main par la police et par Shiratori qui fait en sorte qu'une autopsie n'ait pas lieu puis prend en aparté Conan. Hondo Eisuke, blessé à la main par le feu d'une arme, rencontre Sera de manière maladroite tandis que Conan appelle Jodie Saint-Emilion. Tout le monde croit le Kid mort, dont Sonoko qui pleure sur son lit et Jirokichi qui touche à la bouteille. Shiratori qui les observe depuis sa Rolls Royce se révèle être en réalité le Kid et a une idée. Sanada était déjà mort quand il a pris la place du Kid et faisait partie de la Black Organisation._

_Une partie de l'explication du meurtre de Sanada (rappelons que Kaito ne tue pas et a mis son cadavre à sa place) sera le sujet de ce chapitre ainsi que d'autres petits trucs. Bref, place à la réunion entre la flic, le détective et le voleur (oui, la référence au bon, la brute et le truand est pourrie)._

**Chapitre 5.**

Deux jours se sont écoulés. C'est le temps qu'il fallait pour que les deux parties en plus du détective de sept ans soient certaines du lieu. Il ne fallait ni que les membres de l'Organisation, ni que la police puisse avoir connaissance de la police. C'est ainsi que, contre toute attente, le rendez-vous a choisi un terrain neutre en l'occurrence, le domicile Kudo. L'agent du FBI Jodie Saint Emilion ne voit pas la raison qui pousse le voleur à être en faveur de cette grande bâtisse qui ressemble plus à un manoir qu'à un domicile familial mais puisque le jeune Conan s'est porté garant de l'intégrité des lieux, elle se fie à son jugement et l'instinct de l'américaine ne lui fait pas sentir de danger dans cet endroit.

-Tu es certain que ton ami sera là, Cool Kid ?

-Ce n'est pas mon ami, Jodie-sensei mais je pense qu'il sera là. Il a de bonnes raisons.

-Je l'espère. Le FBI a déjà assez de travail avec les vols de bijoux d'un petit groupe bien armé, l'Organisation et les tâches quotidiennes sans avoir à faire infiltrer l'agent Camel au poste de police pour s'assurer que personne ne touche au corps du magicien.

-Je sais mais…

-De plus, d'après ce que tu m'as expliqué sur lui, il s'agit d'un voleur qui prend l'apparence des gens à la manière de Vermouth. C'est loin d'être un bon point pour lui. Alors s'il n'est pas à l'intérieur de ce manoir, je retourne au QG.

« Il a intérêt à être là, ce voleur, où je lui ferai payer » pense le détective. La trentenaire, agacée d'avoir été bousculée dans la rue par un passant et de devoir se fier à un voleur frappe à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle essaye avec la sonnerie. Pas de réponse mais des confettis qui bondissent du bouton. L'agent Saintemillion en a ses cheveux recouverts et n'attend pas que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir la porte. Elle entre, de très mauvaise humeur, et ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant… Akai Shuichi souriant.

-Shu…

Elle ne réagit plus qu'à ses émotions et lui saute dans ses bras de joie. L'agent du FBI enserre sa partenaire dans ses bras et aussitôt, il sent qu'elle pointe son arme de service sur lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas Sh… l'agent Akaï. Déclinez votre identité ou il vous faudra un donneur de reins.

-Kid, tu n'as donc jamais fini tes petits tours ? demande Conan.

-Toi, tu m'as découvert dès le début ?

-Le sourire dès notre arrivée et pour Jodie… tes mains sur ses fesses.

Un sourire et un rire de furet dévoilent la vérité au moment où Akai Shuichi utilise son blouson de cuir comme paravent. Et un, et deux, et trois ! Apparait comme par magie le voleur drapé de blanc là où se tenait l'agent en cuir noir. Pour une première représentation, Jodie ne cache pas qu'il a du talent mais elle est flic.

-D'où savez-vous que je connaissais l'agent Akai ?

Pour réponse, le gentleman voleur lui tend le portefeuille dérobé dans la rue quand il l'a bousculé et lui fait un baisemain. Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle gardait dans son portefeuille une photo de son partenaire et n'apprécie guère cette entourloupe.

-Voilà, au vu des indices, je suis certain qu'Hondo Eisuke est impliqué dans le meurtre de Sanada donc il faudrait pour cela qu'il soit sans cesse surveillé. Comme il squatte chez oji-san, il n'y a qu'au lycée qu'il n'est pas surveillé.

-D'où ta demande que je reprenne mon travail de professeur d'anglais. J'irais faire ma demande au responsable mais je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu rejoignes aussi sa classe, Kid.

-Navré, j'ai autre chose de prévu quant à cela. Mais je vous tiendrais au courant de mon infiltration.

Le voleur, le détective et la policière concluent d'un accord d'alliance pendant que chez Agasa, Sonoko Suzuki se tape la tête contre le clavier d'ordinateur. Prochainement, elle doit rendre un devoir sur l'étude des protéines dans le corps humain et l'héritière de la famille Suzuki ne sait pas utiliser un ordinateur. Alors, honteuse, elle vient demander de l'aide à la gamine chez Agasa, celle qui passe sa vie devant un écran d'ordinateur. Haibara, après avoir installé nombre de mots de passes dans les dossiers crées sur ses recherches concernant l'APTX 4869, a concédé de lui apprendre les rudiments de l'informatique. En profitant pour grignoter en secret du bœuf séché dans la cuisine, Agasa entend des phrases douteuses et se met à glousser. S'il s'agissait d'un garçon et d'une fille, il penserait automatiquement à quelque chose de charnel et le simple fait d'y penser dans cette situation entre une enfant et une lycéenne le fait éclater d'un gros rire gras.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6.**

Ayant au préalable installé divers mots de passe pour tous les dossiers contenant des informations sur l'APTX ou l'Organisation, Haibara reste cependant derrière la lycéenne pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tente pas de fouiner par simple curiosité. Si Sonoko ne lui avait pas promis un sac à main d'une grande marque, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de l'aider à apprendre à se servir d'un ordinateur.

-Mets ta main là….Utilise tes doigts….Va plus vite…. C'est ça… Maintenant essaye d'y entrer… Oui, voilà, comme ça…

Bien que conscient que son esprit d'homme interprète n'importe quelle situation de façon perverse, Agasa jette un bref coup d'œil dans le salon, juste comme ça. Comme la situation le faisait entendre, rien ne se déroulait hormis un cours basique et le voilà rassuré. Il prend alors dans l'escalier qui mène à l'étage de la salle de bain et compte se détendre avant de devoir à nouveau réparer les badges des détectives juniors. Au salon, la lycéenne vêtue d'une simple robe rouge aux bras nus et assez courte apprend au bout d'une heure quelques rudiments mais la scientifique reconnait les symptômes d'un trouble en la voyant courber le dos et frissonner lors d'une pub intempestive sur un site internet pour les sites de rencontre.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais est-ce que ça va avec Makoto-san, Sonoko-neechan ?

-Comment est-ce que tu sais que Makoto s'appelle Makoto ?

Elle ne peut réprimer de lever un sourcil d'exaspération.

-Tu l'as dit à Ran-neechan qui raconte tout à Conan-kun et il me l'a dit.

- Ce gamin à lunettes se mêle toujours de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Un de ses jours, je vais le tuer…

La scientifique sourit devant cette réaction typique de la fille héritière des entreprises Suzuki, sans se douter un seul instant que Conan sera face à la mort d'ici quelques temps et que les conséquences de ce duel seront tachés du sang. Pour l'heure, elle veut savoir pourquoi son élève affiche une tête morose. Mais la gamine aux cheveux auburn cache en elle les émotions et l'intelligence d'une lycéenne de l'âge de Sonoko et devine, étant une fille elle-même.

-Vous avez rompus, n'est-ce pas ?

-… Il… voulait se concentrer sur ses matchs, et je le dérangeais à l'appeler pour demander de ses nouvelles alors on s'est disputé au téléphone, dit-elle en contenant ses larmes. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai fini par lui lancer à la figure que je méritais mieux qu'être une petite amie de longue distance délaissée et…

- Il se peut que ce ne soit qu'une dispute et que tu te sois faite des peurs inconsidérées.

- Hier soir, j'ai pleuré dans mon lit. Ce n'était pas parce que Kito-sama était mort, enfin un peu quand même, mais parce que le matin j'avais reçu un colis du facteur. Il m'avait renvoyé mon pull et mon vase comme fin de notre relation.

La lycéenne, sensible comme un poussin éclate en sanglot. De grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues et elle s'effondre dans les bras de la petite Ai. « Sonoko-neechan… ? » dit-elle surprise de constater que la gosse de riche insolente et imbue de sa personne est en réalité juste une fille sensible qui recherche de l'affection. Ai, debout, est entouré des bras de l'adolescente blonde à genoux. Elle pleure tout son chagrin accumulé et caché, aussi bien à sa famille qu'à Ran, et Haibara la prend dans ses bras, la console. Elle est là pour elle.

La nuit porte conseil, dit-on. Pas pour Sonoko. Son oncle touche un peu trop à la bouteille et elle craint que cela ne le perde, son père est parti à l'étranger et sa mère ne cesse de recevoir des appels, d'en émmetre et reçoit nombre de visiteurs qui la font frissonner. Elle a tenté de se détendre mais sur la première chaine, elle voit Makoto qui réussit à se placer pour les finales des qualifications pour les Jo et cela lui rappelle qu'il avait peut-être raison, qu'elle n'est qu'un boulet. Toutes les autres chaines de Nippon Tv ne font, elles, que diffuser en boucle la mort du Kid et les veillées funèbres dans tout Tokyo. Même l'inspecteur Nakamori est présent, lui qui tenait à attraper le Kid vivant, pour payer ses respects au défunt. Si sa renommée de voleur gentleman n'était pas évidente, un étranger ou un ignare pourrait penser que le culte qui lui est dédié est celui d'un homme politique, d'une star, d'un héros pour la paix et non d'un… Arsène Lupin japonais habillé de blanc. Elle aurait bien demandé conseil à Ran mais cette dernière a déjà assez de stress avec son ''mari'' qui est aux abonnés présents et ne tient pas à donner à sa meilleure amie d'autres raisons de se ronger les ongles.

Au lycée, le lendemain, une petite excitation parcourt la classe. Fatiguée, Sonoko s'en fiche éperdument et aimerait bien parler à Haibara de ses problèmes comme pleurer sur son épaule lui a fait un bien fou et que malgré son âge de sept ans, cette petite a un côté très mature. C'est alors que pour le cours d'anglais, Eisuke, Ran et Sonoko, une tête bien connue des deux adolescentes fait son come-back. La professeure s'assoit sur le bord du bureau et laisse la porte ouverte.

-Ohayo, minna. Comme vous l'a sans doute dit, votre principal, je suis votre nouvelle professeure d'anglais. Enfin, votre ancienne nouvelle professeure, plutôt. Alors, je reconnais toujours les mêmes têtes… Ran, Sonoko… Alors derrière, c'est Eisuke, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, sensei.

Il se lève pour répondre, comme au garde à vous, mais trop brusquement visiblement, puisqu'il se cogne son entre-jambe contre le bord de la table. Comme une petite sourie, des sons aigus sortent de sa bouche pour exprimer sa subite douleur, ce qui provoque l'hilarité de tout le monde. Un regard pour savoir ce qu'en pensait Sera. Il la voit qui tentait de retenir son hilarité puis éclate de rire tout de même. Le fils Hondo aime la voir sourire ainsi. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Suzuki, pas morose mais pas joyeuse pour autant. Une fois le calme revenu, Jodie leur annonce une seconde nouvelle.

- Nous allons aussi accueillir un nouvel élève transféré du lycée Edoka, Kaito Kuroba.

Elle se tourne alors vers la porte laissée ouverte mais là où aurait dû se trouver l'élève, il n'y a personne. Intriguée, la grande américaine aux cheveux courts couleur blé sort dans le couloir dans le cas où cet élève serait un timide mais elle n'y voit personne. Jodie Saintemillion ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, ni les étudiants.

- Ran-chan, tu comprends ce qu'il se passe ?

- Pas trop, Sera-chan. J'ai l'impression que Jodie-sensei cherche quelqu'un.

- Peut-être qu'il est en retard ou qu'il s'est perdu, comme Eisuke-kun.

- C'est méchant, Sonoko-chan. Je me suis juste trompé de bus. J'ai encore la liste des bus dans mon sac, tu veux voir ?

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à voir ça.

- Mais moi, j'adore ce que je vois.

Sonoko crie et tombe en arrière, renversant sa chaise. Sous sa table, sorti d'on ne sait où ni comment il a échappé à la vue d'une trentaine de pairs, Kaito affiche un sourire malicieux et farceur. Il se relève après son tour de magie et une fois avoir dit « Blanc est un bon choix de couleur. », Sonoko, l'attrape par le col de la veste du lycée. Rouge, honteuse et gênée, un astérisque de colère se dessine sur sa tempe. Le farceur pourrait voir les flammes de l'enfer surgir de derrière la lycéenne. Mais elle n'étrangle qu'une baudruche à son effigie et il surgit de derrière elle alors que la baudruche éclate dans ses mains. Elle sursaute, encore, et il en profite pour passer ses mains autour de son cou et d'y laisser un collier en plus d'une rose dans son bandana qui tient ses cheveux.

Prise de court et complètement perdue, comme dans une discussion sur une chatbox, la jolie adolescente se retourne et reste coït devant le nouveau.

- Sur un tel visage délicat, le sourire te sied mieux que les larmes.

Dans une telle situation, d'ordinaire, Sonoko, la chercheuse de princes charmants, aurait rougie mais envers de cela, elle le gifle et sort de classe en courant pour dissimuler ses larmes. Kaito reste figé suite à la gifle. Elle lui fait mal mais ce qui lui fait encore plus mal a été que de vouloir faire rire l'héritière Suzuki, il l'a faite pleurer. C'est alors que le shérif de la classe l'attrape par le col. Il lui lance « Yamete, Jodie-sensei, yamete. » mais elle le tire pour le faire asseoir à sa place. Une petite balle de tennis tombe de sa poche, ce que Sera remarque et en déduit par le petit orifice comment il a fait son tour de magie.

- Tu peux y aller, Mouri-san, lui autorise la femme pleine de compassion. Quant à toi, Kaito Kuroba, à la fin de l'heure, je veux te voir et tu as pour commencer deux heures de colle. Je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre de singeries dans mon cours. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Un petit « oui. » tout penaud sort de sa bouche alors que Ran sort de la classe pour aller retrouver Sonoko. Les couloirs sans couleur ne l'aident pas, ni l'odeur de son parfum entêtant importé de Paris mais grâce au troisième sens, elle entend sa meilleure amie au-travers des toilettes… pour garçons. Ouvrant la porte, la fille du détective sent ses narines la titiller. Les toilettes pour garçons ne sont vraiment pas comparables à ceux des filles. Pour que Sonoko se soit trompée de porte et qu'elle n'ait pas remarquée l'odeur… masculine excrétée, elle se dit que son état doit vraiment être grave. Des quatre cabinets, elle ouvre celui le plus proche de la fenêtre-guillotine, et en profite aussi pour l'ouvrir sans quoi elles mourraient d'asphyxie, et voit les grosses larmes couler du visage d'ordinaire si souriant et plein de vie de Sonoko. D'habitude, les rôles sont inversés. Ran pleurait parce que Shinichi ne donnait plus de nouvelles depuis des mois, hormis des brefs appels de quelques secondes, voire moins de trois minutes, et elle ne l'avait pas vu de face à face depuis bien plus longtemps. Sonoko était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral, en particulier avec son imitation réussie de Kogoro qui la faisait toujours rire.

Pour une fois, des deux meilleures amies, c'est elle qui tient le rôle de pilier. Aucun besoin de mots ne se fait sentir. Ran devine la cause de la tristesse de Sonoko et elle reste sur place, en soutien, la laissant pleurer en prenant ses mains. Quoi de mieux dans la vie qu'une amie quand on en a besoin ?

En classe, Eisuke ramasse la balle du nouveau et la lui rend. Le cours a repris mais les deux garçons discutent depuis que Kaito a souri à Sera d'une manière dragueuse. Par jalousie ou par intérêt, il utilise les moyens de la CIA pour que la discussion lui fasse révéler certains éléments. L'usage de pronoms imparfaits, les tags, les mots-clés, le fait de se faire passer pour un idiot, tout cela, Eisuke sait en faire bon usage. Il obtient certains éléments mais le Kid aussi. Faire tomber sa balle, révélant ainsi l'astuce, n'était pas une erreur. Maintenant il a les empreintes de ce garçon à lunettes. Eisuke, lui, n'a pas appris d'éléments vitaux concernant le nouveau mais déjà que son père ait été un magicien, qu'il ait repris le flambeau et que son père soit décédé est un début.

Alternant entre écouter Jodie-sensei et regarder Eisuke, Sera Masumi lui porte un plus grand intérêt, par rapport à la dernière fois à vouloir le frapper, en perçant son habileté derrière un masque de maladresse. L'heure touche à sa fin, tout le monde part manger, tout le monde sort de classe sauf Kaito Kuroba qui reste à la demande si gentille de Jodie-Sensei. Dans le couloir, Sera rattrape Eisuke en l'interpellant.

- Eisuke-kun ! On peut discuter dans un endroit tranquille ?

Ne serait-ce qu'à sa tête, la détective voit bien qu'il s'imagine autre chose derrière la demande et finalement le force à la suivre, le tirant par le bras vers les escaliers sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire. Une fois à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes, bien que le tirer dans un couloir rempli de pairs ne peut que faire commencer des rumeurs, elle l'interroge.

- Tu n'es pas anodin comme garçon, je me trompe ?

- Mais euh, Sera-chan, ce n'est pas très gentil pour moi de dire ça. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis maladroit.

- Arrête ce petit jeu, je suis détective. Arrête au moins… pour moi. Je veux dire, se reprend-elle, que tu fais semblant d'être maladroit et idiot mais pourtant tu sais parfaitement tenir un interrogatoire comme tu as fait avec le nouveau. J'ai déjà vu cette méthode auparavant. Elle est issue de la CIA.

-Mais non et d'abord, comment tu aurais su que ça vient de la CIA ? Tu n'es pas agent secret, que je sache ? Sera...?

Ses yeux affichent alors une perte lourde et un souvenir, celui de son frère, agent du FBI tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions qui avait des connaissances dans l'Agence et connaissait leurs méthodes. Il les a enseignés à sa petite sœur et aujourd'hui, elle n'apprend plus rien de lui. Mort, présumé mort, vivant, présumé vivant ou encore entre les deux, dans un état végétatif, personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il en est mais une chose est certaine. Elle a assez pleuré dans le passé et aujourd'hui, elle recherche la vengeance pour le meurtrier de son frère, le membre de l'Organisation dont elle ne sait rien hormis qu'il s'appelle Kir.

- Tu comptes me dire ou pas, Hondo-san ? dit-elle avec éloignement et froideur.

- Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien à savoir.

- Alors ne m'appelle plus jamais par mon prénom. En fait, ne me parles plus du tout. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

La lycéenne à courte chevelure et poitrine plate rompt immédiatement leur début d'amitié, laissant le pauvre Eisuke seul dans un coin sombre des escaliers. Il se sent mal après ce choc, lui qui appréciait véritablement leur relation complice et farceuse depuis la blague de la buée sur ses verres chez Kogoro quand il a bu un chocolat chaud. Glacé dans son ventre et frissonnant dans son dos, le reste de la journée, il arborera une tête aussi morose que celle de Sonoko. Tandis que les rôles sont inversés comme la présence de sa meilleure amie a vivement remonté le moral de la fille bourgeoise qui s'est reboosté en critiquant le manque d'attention des garçons dont son ex-copain, Kogoro ou encore Shinichi… Ce qu'a approuvé Ran. Elle a repris des couleurs en dévorant un super triple big-mac acheté à l'enseigne pas trop loin de leur lycée et cela, cela, Kaito ne cache pas une certaine satisfaction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7. Confrontation avec l'organisation.**

Flash-Forward :

_Sa sœur, Kir, la femme qu'il a recherché au péril de sa vie, sa sœur adorée, celle avec qui il une relation fusionnelle au point d'avoir été l'objet de moqueries sur une possible relation incestueuse, lui fait face. Son arme est pointée droit vers son cœur. C'est la deuxième fois depuis cette nuit aux quais où elle le menace. Sa vie au bout de son index, il a peur. Les verres de ses lunettes reflètent un éclair, le feu d'un tir, le son d'une détonation. Rena, Ran, Sera… Sa vie passe devant ses yeux myopes en un éclair sous l'illusion d'un flash. La balle file dans le verre gauche de son frère adoré. Il bascule par-dessus le pont. Le corps chute dans la mer. Rena a assuré sa couverture. Une couverture froide et distante qui vient de couter la vie à son frère adoré, le seul qui a toujours cru en elle. Le portable du garçon maladroit, tombé à terre, sonne alors une musique adaptée à la situation : Staying alive. Sur une des berges, deux témoins assistent au loin au meurtre qui leur semble irréel. L'enfant et la détective n'en reviennent pas._

Dans un murmure semblable aux plaintes de désespoir des vieilles veuves dans le brouillard onirique japonais, Sera prononce le prénom du garçon. Elle sent le toucher glacer de la mort lu caresser son cœur de ses doigts griffus et y planter la douleur de la perte. Elle comprend Ran maintenant….

Flash- Forward.

Le lycée terminé, les quatre lycéens, Ran, Sera et Eisuke et Sonoko rentrent chacun chez eux pendant que le nouveau est en détention en classe pour sa petite farce. Tandis que Sonoko rentre via une limousine envoyée par sa mère, chose inhabituelle, l'amie d'enfance de Shinichi Kudo et les deux squatteurs chez elle font le chemin à pied. Bien que loin d'être du niveau de la petite Haibara, Ran sent qu'un malaise s'est installé entre ses deux amis et elle tente d'être le casque bleu. Mais comme pour l'épuration arménienne, elle n'arrive qu'à prendre les balles.

- Dites, vous pouvez me raconter ce qu'il y a ? Eisuke- kun ? Sera- chan ?

- Retourne auprès de ton Shinichi et fous-moi la paix.

Devant l'attitude franchement à l'extrême opposé du caractère gentil du garçon maladroit et la remarque acerbe, Ran en perd sa répartie. Elle baisse la tête en signe de défection du groupe, son regard affichant la tristesse de la solitude dont elle est la victime depuis la sortie à Tropical Land et la prisonnière des attentes de son passé. Sera, toujours fidèle à elle-même, frappe le fils Hondo de son poing contre son épaule afin qu'il prenne conscience qu'il a trépassé les bornes.

- Tu n'avais aucun droit de dire ça, abruti ! Ran-chan et sa relation avec Shinichi-kun n'est pas tes affaires.

- C'est de ta faute ! Tu es susceptible comme un pou.

- Et en quoi, c'est la faute de Ran ? Tu n'as pas à te défouler sur elle et si tu ne t'excuses pas, je te fais gouter à mon jeu de jambes.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser, Ran tranche le conflit d'une voix penaude.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, les amis… Je n'ai rien de toute façon avec Shinichi.

Les deux nouveaux amis-ennemis mettent alors de côté leur problème personnel.

- Non mais, Ran, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Il ne faut pas penser ça, je suis certain que Shinichi-kun pense beaucoup à toi. _Il est à tes côtés sans que tu ne le saches en fait, mais ça tu ne peux pas le savoir. _Tu lui manques, à coup sûr.

- Hnnf, émet la lycéenne avec un soupir et un petit sourire. Cela fait des mois qu'il ne donne plus de nouvelles et ne vient plus au lycée. Sonoko a raison quand elle dit que tous les garçons sont pareils.

- Enfin, ils ne sont pas tous égoïstes, tente l'unique garçon.

- Si, tranche violemment la planche à pain. Makoto-kun a fait souffrir Sonoko-chan pour son sport et là, Shinichi-kun fait pareil avec Ran en la délaissant pour ses enquêtes. Vous les garçons, vous ne pensez jamais à faire passer la fille avant vos propres plaisirs et passions. Vous gardez toujours tout secret et après quand la fille s'inquiète ou demande une explication, vous ne répondez jamais.

Sentant que le soutien de Sera envers Ran ne dissimule point une touche de critique personnelle envers l'ami, Eisuke prétexte devoir aller acheter le dernier Cd des Village People dont il est devenu fan depuis l'écoute du single Sex over the phone et part de son côté. Sera attrape alors Ran par une extrémité de son gilet jaune, partie de la tenue estivale du lycée Teitan, et la tire pour aller faire du shopping. D'abord réluctance du fait que Oto-san n'ait pas eu beaucoup d'affaires ce mois-ci, elle traine les pieds puis finalement, comme toutes les filles, elle laisse son émoi à l'entrée des magasins de vêtements.

Au domaine Suzuki, Sonoko sort de la limousine, conduite par le bouveau chauffeur. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi sa mère a envoyé un chauffeur baraqué la chercher en limousine à la sortie du lycée et encore moins pourquoi la sécurité a été augmentée chez eux.

- Votre mère vous attend, dit alors le chauffeur. Elle est dans son bureau. Je vous y retrouverai une fois que j'aurais parlée avec les installateurs du système de sécurité.

- Euh, d'accord…

Légèrement déroutée, Sonoko rentre dans la grande bâtisse pour passer devant la chambre de son oncle, déjà sous l'effet d'une cuite. La mort du Kid l'a vraiment atteint au point qu'elle pourrait le croire mort si le fidèle Lupin n'était pas là pour recevoir des caresses tremblantes sur sa tête. Jirokichi n'a jamais échoué à capturer une proie et voilà qu'il ne pourra plus jamais attraper ce voleur. Il le voulait pour lui et ne trouve du réconfort dans cette défaite que dans le Gin, la Vodka et le Vermouth. Désolée pour lui, la lycéenne fortunée entre doucement et s'assoit sur le bord du lit où son oncle végète. Elle remonte les draps jusqu'à son cou, aide Lupin à monter sur le lit et éloigne les trois bouteilles ainsi que le verre de la table de nuit pour les déposer sur le bureau plus loin dans la pièce, face à la fenêtre-véranda. A la place, sur la table de chevet, elle laisse son numéro de portable, écrit sur un post-it. Même s'il l'a déjà dans ses contacts, elle lui fait comprendre que malgré qu'elle était une fervente supportrice de Kito-sama et lui celui qui voulait l'attraper, elle est là pour lui, ne serait-ce que pour parler. Elle dépose un baiser sur son front dégarni puis le laisse se reposer et laisse la porte entrouverte en partant. Un bref et pratiquement inexistant sourire apparait sur le visage de l'oncle âgé devant sa gentillesse.

Cette gentillesse, sa mère Tomoko n'en montre aucune en raccrochant au nez de son interlocuteur quand sa fille entre.

- Sonoko, j'ai à te parler donc c'est bien que tu sois venue.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des installateurs de caméras dans le domaine, maman ?

- Simple sécurité mais je préfère prévenir en vue de la tempête.

Le chauffeur fait alors son entrée dans le bureau.

- Tu as déjà rencontré Antonio Benedetto Carpano il sera ton garde du corps pendant un moment.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- Ecoutes, Sonoko, tu sors à peine d'une rupture avec ce mécréant et je vois bien que tu en garde des cicatrices à vives mais ne contestes pas mes décisions. J'ai toute confiance envers Antonio qui est mon préféré dans l'équipe que j'ai choisie alors tu peux t'en remettre à lui.

- Est-ce que tu me punis à cause de la soirée où le Kid a été tué parce que j'ai pleurée pour lui ?

- Mais non, ma puce. Je tiens simplement à éviter qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose en l'absence de ton père. Tu es la fille héritière de la multinationale pratiquement la plus puissante du pays. Il est même absurde que tu n'ais pas été sous protection auparavant.

- Mais comment je vais vivre une vie normale, maintenant que j'aurais Terminator avec moi tout le temps ?

- Cela suffit maintenant, ma fille. Ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi alors il n'y a pas de discussion à avoir.

Une fois de retour chez les Mouri, le maladroit jeune homme trébuche sur une canette laissée par Kogoro. Encore une fois, il est affalé sur son bureau, ivre mort et cela arrange le lycéen. Ce dernier toque à la chambre que partagent les deux détectives, l'incompétent et le Sherlock Holmes des années 90, et Conan lui ouvre au bout de deux minutes d'attente. La raison de l'attente pour Conan a été de dissimuler sous son futon le rapport d'enquête sur Sanada que lui a envoyée Jodie via le fax. Après tout, Eisuke est le suspect numéro un dans cette affaire aux yeux de Conan. Il était dans les loges au moment du crime et a dissimulé toute la soirée une brulure sur la paume de la main qui ne peut être due qu'à un coup de feu. Mais ceci a été dit par Sera lorsqu'ils se sont entretenus au téléphone et ne vient pas de Conan. Lui, étudie le rapport du légiste du FBI. Il remarque les traces rouges sur le torse du défunt avec des formes de mains. La chemise se trouvait fripée et les yeux de Sanada étaient rouges. Tout cela, Conan réfléchissait à l'origine avant que le balourd n'arrive et ne l'interrompe.

- Est-ce que je te dérange, Conan-kun ?

- Entre avant qu'oji-san ne se réveille.

Une fois que l'adolescent aveugle comme une taupe sans lunettes ait joint à l'invitation l'acte, il lui donne la raison de sa tête de zombie intriguée.

- Sera-chan, dit-il en se frottant les mains de nervosité, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur elle ?

- Hein ? Tu…

- Non, non ! C'est que je crois qu'elle a découvert que j'utilisais des techniques de la CIA et je voulais savoir pourquoi elle… s'est mise à bouder quand j'ai refusé d'affirmer son hypothèse.

- Pourquoi tu as utilisé ces techniques ?

- Il y a un nouveau en classe, Kaito Kuroba et il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Il a fait tout un cirque en arrivant et toutes les filles étaient gaga devant cet espèce de magicien à la noix.

Hésitant entre sourire ou craindre le pire, Conan décide de jouer cartes sur tables. De toute façon, cela ne peut faire aucun de mal. Il est déjà au courant d'une partie de l'histoire avec l'implication de sa sœur.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de l'agent du FBI avec un bonnet, Akai Shuichi, mais il est mort.

- Celui avec un regard effrayant et alors ? Quel rapport avec moi ou Sera ?

- C'était son frère. L'Organisation l'a tué par on ne sait quel membre et elle veut se venger.

Il se tait alors, comprenant parfaitement sa réaction. Si sa sœur Hidemi était en danger à cause des Hommes en Noir, Eisuke réagirait de la même manière. Cet agent effrayant était alors le frère de son amie, celui qui a permis à Rena de garder sa couverture et de ces deux éléments, le fils Hondo se sent plus proche de la fille téméraire.

- Il faut que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Sera-chan. Tu diras à Kogoro-san et Ran-kun que je serais en retard.

- Attends…

Mais l'américain ne l'entend pas et part aussi vite que le voici venu au moment où l'alcoolique est réveillé par un réveil. C'est l'heure de Yoko qui chante son nouveau single. Il intime à Conan d'aller lui chercher une bière dans le frigo pendant qu'il allume son téléviseur. Kudo se sent vraiment exploité en obéissant à son logeur alors que son portable sonne. Cette sensation d'oppression que l'ami d'enfance de Ran éprouve, la karatéka en question ne la ressent plus grâce à la détective lycéenne. Il n'y a pas à dire mais faire les boutiques remonte réellement le moral. Cependant, Sera remarque une belle robe bleue au dos échancré, tombant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle tient absolument à ce que Ran l'essaye mais elle la trouve un peu trop dénudé pour les épaules et le dos. Sera insiste en plaquant la robe dans les bras de son amie et la jette littéralement dans une cabine d'essayage en gardant son sac d'école avec elle. Pendant que son amie se débat alors que la sœur de l'agent du FBI la déshabille, Sera hésite.

- Ran- kun… est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Seulement si tu sors de la cabine, répond la karatéka, et je verrais ensuite.

Masumi sort alors de la cabine en tirant bien le rideau derrière elle et lui demande au-travers du rideau une réponse d'une manière propre à la famille qui ressemble plus à un ordre.

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Eisuke-kun.

Ran sort alors la tête et sourit avec malice.

- Il t'intéresse finalement, malgré votre chamaillerie de tout à l'heure.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Alors ?

- Eh bien, Sonoko et moi l'avons connu quand il cherchait sa sœur avec qui il a un lien très fusionnel. Il pensait que c'était au départ l'animatrice télévisée Rena Mizunashi puis ça s'est avéré être faux. Après, il était parti pour les Etats-Unis puis il est de retour maintenant au Japon… pour ton plus grand bonheur.

- Si tu continues, j'entre et je te fais défiler avec cette robe dans le magasin.

La réponse fit rentrer la tête de Ran, qui dépassait du rideau, dans la cabine.

-Et sa sœur, il l'a trouvé ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Conan-kun m'a dit je crois que oui mais qu'il n'a pas pu rester longtemps avec elle. Enfin, si tu l'avais vu au début, Eisuke-kun était vraiment passionné dans sa recherche. Il en séchait même les cours. Je crois qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un pour les enquêtes, une certaine…

Sentant que la prochaine remarque taquine est encore pour elle, Masumi tire le rideau de la cabine d'un geste vif. Révélée, Ran apparait splendide dans la robe choisie par son amie au point qu'elle en oublie la suite de sa petite vengeance malicieuse. La jolie brunette, elle, pousse un petit cri de souris par surprise. Avec un sourire, Sera conclu leur shopping en lui disant de prendre cette robe. Ran hésite puis finalement, après s'être bien regardée dans le miroir, elle se range de l'avis de son amie. Pendant que Ran se change, la détective repère au fond du magasin un rayon de fédoras. Comme un ours attiré par le miel, elle s'y dirige en pensant qu'elle devrait peut-être aller faire la paix avec Eisuke mais uniquement si ce dernier reconnaissait son tort puis se fige sur place. Une pensée traverse son esprit comme une balle d'argent : _vêtu de noir, un regard de tueur, de longs cheveux gris…_

Flashback :

_ Un stand de tir, un grand frère et une sœur qui apprend, l'été et tout cela au milieu d'un bois. Voilà un souvenir qui a marqué Sera, un des bons souvenirs avec son frère. Tout un après-midi, rien qu'eux-deux avec l'odeur de la poudre dans le nez, la chaleur du soleil sur leur peau et les détonations dans les oreilles._

- Plie un peu mieux tes bras, petite sœur. Tu en auras peut-être besoin un jour.

- Comment ça ? C'est mieux, ainsi ?

- Oui, tire sur la cible maintenant. Tu sais que je traque les méchants aussi je préfère te prévenir. Le pire de tous est mon pire ennemi. Son regard de tueur, ses longs cheveux gris et sa tenue toute de noir n'apportent jamais que la mort autour de lui. Si jamais tu le croises, évite-le. Ce serait ce que te dirais oka-sa mais je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, Sera.

- Je ne fuis jamais. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque.

- C'est pour ça que cet après-midi, je t'apprends à te servir des armes à feux. Si jamais, et j'espère que cela ne t'arrivera pas, tu dois avoir affaire à lui, je veux que tu sois préparée. C'est le diable en personne.

- Ne t'en fais pas, oni-chan. Si jamais il t'échappe, il aura affaire à moi, dit-elle en souriant, sa canine droite brillant sous le soleil.

Flashback.

Un démon, le diable en personne et il se trouve à quelques mètre d'elle, lui tournant le dos avec son massif compagnon de malheur à prodiguer. Sera sent la chaleur émaner de ses tripes et fait semblant de choisir un maillot de bain à deux pièces, alors qu'elle n'a aucune utilité d'un haut, pour les écouter à leur insu.

- Ce soir à 22h00, sur le quai, je veux que tout le monde soit là pour préparer les conséquences de l'échec avec Sanada sur le cas de ce voleur. Préviens les autres parce qu'une tempête se prépare.

- Entendu, aniki. Et pour Vermouth ? Elle viendra ou Anokata l'a mise sur un autre plan ?

- Je n'ai que faire d'elle. Ce qu'il est important à mes yeux est de mettre le feu à cette maison qui pourrait faire surgir des ennuis pour notre plantation. Ce sont des cafards et les cafards, on les écrase avant qu'ils ne se reproduisent. Choisis un chapeau puis on s'en va.

Choisissant un Homburg, Vodka et Gin partent alors en caisses payer, déclenchant un frisson dans le dos de l'adolescente en se croisant. Mais la première impression ne suffit pas à la décourager. Elle ne fuit pas devant le danger et compte bien assister à cette réunion.


	8. Chapter 8

_La fin de ce chapitre signifie que ce Tome a été publié dans sa première moitié déjà. Le Chapitre 9 ne sera pas publié avant une semaine, ou deux, ce qui est mon rythme minimum, ou maximum, d'écriture pour cette fiction._

**Chapitre 8 : SERA VS EISUKE VS CONAN VS LES HEN.**

La nuit commence à prendre l'ascendance sur la journée. Le crépuscule n'annonce rien de bon tant que le ciel se teinte de rouge pour virer au noir. Le diner chez les Mouri se fait pratiquement dans un silence religieux. Hormis Ran qui raconte avoir acheté une robe mais n'ose pas la montrer et Kogoro qui s'imagine que Shinichi doit en être le responsable de cette gêne, les trois autres attablés restent aussi silencieux qu'une victime d'Hannibal Lecter. Sera réfléchit quant à tous les éléments qu'elle rassemble dans sa tête à la manière d'un puzzle. Mais à l'inverse d'une logique qui voudrait de commencer par les bords pour faciliter la tâche, Sera préfère se concentrer dans certaines parties distinctes. Si l'imprimé du puzzle serait le meurtre, elle se focalise sur la dizaine de pièces formant la brulure de son camarade de classe, sur la centaine qui forme la silhouette noire du tueur mais elle ne comprend pas où se rangent une soixantaine de pièces dont elle ne comprend pas encore la forme. Conan, lui, n'a jamais été un grand fan des puzzles mais à l'inverse, il se représente le cadavre du magicien appartenant aux Hommes en Gris comme un brouillard londonien. Le fil de sa pensée reconstructive serait alors une rangée de lampadaires à huile victoriens. Un élément résolu allumerait un lampadaire et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que son chemin vers la vérité soit tout tracé. Le seul qui n'est pas détective mais qui s'approcherait plus d'un agent secret, d'un espion maladroit cependant se demande quelles tactiques utiliser pour la suite de la nuit.

Quand chacun part se coucher, Kogoro s'endort comme une masse, ivre mort et fidèle à ses habitudes qui désolent sa fille. Ce serait un miracle s'il n'a pas encore de cancer du foie. Ran, elle partage avec Sera sa chambre mais celle-ci a préféré s'endormir sur le canapé. Ou du moins faire semblant. A 21h20, la belle au bois dormant se lève en silence et emprunte à Kogoro son coupe-papier planté dans une statuette de Yoko-chan. Elle devine facilement que Ran a planté cette babiole hors de prix parce que son père l'a acheté malgré leurs difficultés financières. Elle fait alors le mur et referme doucement la porte d'entrée du bas des escaliers derrière elle. Elle jurerait entendre un léger et discret écho de la porte qu'elle referme. Puis, elle ne se soucie plus d'être attrapée par Ran ou l'un des trois garçons de l'appartement pour qu'ils demandent où elle va. C'est une affaire de famille. Ça ne la concerne qu'elle et elle seule.

La marche jusqu'au quai s'annonce assez silencieuse sous le clair de lune. Les reflets célestes sur la lame d'acier dissimulée sous sa veste du lycée s'admirent aussi adamants que son regard. Son frère était l'unique chose dans sa vie qui lui procurait une certaine joie aussi malgré une coquille insouciante et emplie de vie comme la fois où elle déclara à Ran qu'elle était son type, elle n'en est pas moins à l'intérieur foncée. Le son d'une poubelle tombe avec sa rêverie mélancolique. Elle se retourne mais ne repère aucune silhouette d'un quelconque stalker qui aurait envie de repartir avec une voix de castra. Immobile pendant une poignée de secondes, elle se décide à faire demi-tour pour accueillir son infortuné partenaire de karaté quand un chat surgit de la ruelle en feulant. Un chat de gouttière avec un cadavre de poisson dans la gueule. Quoi de plus idiot pour qu'elle ait adopté une posture de défense similaire. Elle en sourirait si elle n'avait pas un rendez-vous auquel assister et encore du chemin à pied.

Dissimulé derrière une seconde poubelle, son stalker se lèche la paume de main qui était alors la seule dénuée de blessure. Jeter un chat ne plait pas au chat et Eisuke regrette d'être aussi maladroit en léchant les griffures sur sa main gauche. Avec la brulure sur la droite, il est servi.

Ailleurs, aux limites d'un domaine dont la sécurité a largement été augmentée, un prestidigitateur drapé de blanc sourit devant le défi. Tellement facile, pense-t-il alors qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi la sécurité a augmentée alors qu'il est mort aux yeux de la presse et des fans qui l'encensent et de ses ennemis qui se réjouissent à tort. Mais il s'en fiche. Ce soir, de gentleman cambrioleur, il ne compte assurer que le premier mot parce que le deuxième mot a déjà été subtilisé par sa cible. Les gardes patrouillent selon un ordre précis, en cercles concentriques. Si jamais il réussit à passer une patrouille de gardes voire une deuxième sans alerter la sécurité, il se retrouvera alors en sandwich avec les troisième et quatrième patrouilles. Oui, s'il était à pied, il serait fait comme un rat, habillé de blanc dans une nuit noire. Ce n'est que de l'arrogance mais aussi un symbole pour les malfrats. Inutile de porter la tenue d'un garde, devine-t-il comme il ne peut former à lui-seul une patrouille de deux à trois hommes. Même en utilisant des baudruches, leur démarche ne serait pas naturelle et éveillerait les soupçons. En ajoutant les innombrables caméras et les détecteurs de mouvements, les caméras nocturnes et les infrarouges, vouloir passer au-travers de cette sécurité ne serait plus de l'arrogance mais de la folie. Fort heureusement pour cet amateur de duel, il n'est ni fou ni idiot. La discrétion est de mise pour ce qu'il veut faire. Dans le cas où il se ferait repérer, tout serait alors foutu. Ce qu'il compte faire mais non seulement le plan de l'agent du FBI très bonne et du détective rétréci au lavage. Alors pourquoi tout risquer, risquer un échec qui serait une véritable hécatombe pour tous les trois et les proches du concernés ? Le Kid ajuste son monocle et dégaine son pistolet-grappin. Aucune hésitation. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Dans sa chambre, la lycéenne Sonoko Suzuki reprend ses habitudes joviales. Elle a tiré un trait définitif sur Makoto et après son appel de ce soir avec la petite Haibara, elle se sent encore mieux qu'après le réconfort que Ran lui a apporté. Seul changement par rapport à avant la rupture de Makoto est qu'elle ne compte plus chercher comme auparavant le premier garçon venu. Elle veut le véritable prince charmant ou sinon aucun garçon. Mais hormis ses soucis de cœur, des soucis de l'esprit la préoccupent aussi : Son oncle est tombé dans une dépression alcoolisée quand, elle, n'avait eu qu'une petite déprime de fan-girl. Si même la présence de Lupin sur son lit et la présence de sa nièce, bien que parfois agaçante du fait de son côté fan-girl décérébrée mais avec un bon fond extrêmement sensible, ne suffisent pas dans le proche futur, elle se demande quoi ferait l'affaire. Sonoko ne pensait pas que Kito-sama avait autant d'importance pour son oncle, un chasseur aguerri. Mais en plus de son oncle dont elle aimerait le soulager de sa douleur lancinante, elle se doit en plus de subir la paranoïa incompréhensible et venue de nulle part de sa mère qui l'oblige maintenant à avoir cet italien pour garde du corps. Franchement, les entreprises Suzuki sont peut-être dans les meilleures du pays mais la jolie blonde vénitienne ne pense pas qu'un concurrent commercial va la fusiller dans la rue pour un demi-point du PIB qu'il a perdu. Où irait le monde ?...

Mais alors qu'elle commence à rêvasser du prince charmant vêtu de blanc qui surgirait de nulle part et partout à la fois sur son étalon à fière monture et la sauverait de de ses problèmes, une cape blanche et un haut-de forme surgissent de la lune dont elle regarde la beauté hypnotique. Elle sursaute d'instinct sur son lit en poussant un petit cri de chiot. La vision de Kaito Kid lui apparait, les jambes pliées, sur la corniche du balcon. Un imitateur ou une mauvaise blague, rien de cela ne traverse l'esprit de la plus grande fan du Lupin japonais. Le sourire enjôleur de l'adolescent est inimitable. Elle ouvre alors la fenêtre, le cœur battant et la gorge nouée. Une sensation chatouillante envahit son ventre, comme s'il y avait des papillons à l'intérieur. Son souffle trahit alors sa gêne alors que Sonoko réalise ne porter qu'une nuisette pratiquement transparente. Ses joues rosissent alors qu'elle se cache derrière ses mains plaquées sur ses fermes protubérances. Kaito passe son index sous son nez. En tant que plus grande groupie, Sonoko comprend qu'il est aussi gêné alors et retourne dans sa chambre enfiler une robe de chambre.

- C… C'est bien vous ? Kito-sama ?

Pour toute réponse, Kaito Kuroba cesse de réagir en tant que Kaito Kid, le séducteur, et cède au désir dont la flamme le brule depuis longtemps et n'a cessé de redoubler d'intensité depuis sa réaction quant à sa mort. Le voleur enlace Sonoko de ses bras aimants. Elle peut ressentir son cœur battre contre son dos et pose ses mains sur les siennes.

21 H 55. Les quais. Il s'agit d'une zone de prédilection pour les criminels et les trafiquants. Tellement peu de policiers, tellement de cachettes et d'impasses créés par le dédale de containers pour traiter d'affaires illicites. A l'endroit exact où Calvados est mort, où l'agent Starling et l'agent Akai ont mis en échec Vermouth, un tueur attend. Gin, silencieux et immobile dans la nuit mais aussi dangereux qu'un ange pleureur, ne laisse aucune trace de sa présence hormis une ombre malfaisante. Planquée derrière un pilier de grue, se pensant en sécurité, Sera attend comme lui. Elle attend que le Némésis de son défunt frère fasse un geste, passe un coup de fil, parle avec son partenaire vu au magasin. La sœur d'Akai attend qu'ils agissent. Elle ne comprend pas qu'il ne bouge pas et l'attente lui est difficile. Pourtant, elle sait qu'elle doit attendre encore quelques minutes. Il ne sera l'heure du rendez-vous que dans une ou deux minutes. L'attente lui est insupportable. Comme le serait un fan du plus grand détective japonais lors la sortie de l'épisode hebdomaire, le temps s'écoule difficilement. Les minutes lui paraissent des heures et les secondes des journées. Puis l'heure pile est arrivée et l'attente lui est alors encore pire. Mais l'attente devient le dernier de ses soucis quand un canon froid et insensible se plante dans son dos. Au bout du révolver, la voix d'une femme, complice de Gin ordonne.

- Ne t'avise pas de te prendre pour Kamen Yaiba et avance, fillette. Tu es parfaitement à l'heure à ton rendez-vous. Gin apprécie la ponctualité. Allez, marche tout droit.

Sera obéit, bien trop intriguée par ce que vient de dire cette femme pour sortir tout de suite son coupe-papier ou utiliser son karaté. Une fois Sera face au Némésis de son frère, elle ne fuit pas. Elle pose même les questions et ose baisser les bras malgré la menace de l'arme pointée dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par « mon rendez-vous » ? Ce n'était qu'un piège ?

- Elle a du cran, n'est-ce pas, Kir ? Ne pas baisser les bras alors que sa vie est entre tes mains. Et que voulais-tu dire par cela ? demande-t-il en pointant à son tour une arme, mais vers Rena Mizunashi.

- Ce n'était qu'une expression, boss, un rendez-vous avec la mort. Je ne sais même pas qui est cette ado.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Vérifie si elle n'a pas de micros puis tue-là. On pourra ensuite passer aux choses sérieuses.

Mais alors que Kir commence la palpation, Sera saisit sa chance. Ne jamais se tenir à moins de deux mètres de la personne que l'on tient en joue. C'est une règle des plus élémentaires. Elle fait luire la lame du coupe-papier en entaillant le poignet de l'agent-double. Rena en lâche son arme. Mais la femme réagit aussitôt. Une manchette dans la terminaison nerveuse du coude fige le bras de l'adolescente. Le couteau tombe à son tour. Sera lance son pied vers Rena. Mais elle évite le coup. L'adversaire compte répliquer quand Gin tire. La balle se loge dans le container derrière Sera, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il met fin au combat avec quelques mots.

- La prochaine qui fait un geste qui me déplait se reçoit une balle dans le ventre. Avec de bons soins, la mort ne viendra pas se resserrer autour du cœur de la malchanceuse mais la douleur de l'hémorragie sera atroce. Elle en viendra à me supplier de l'achever.

C'est alors qu'il entend un message au travers de son oreillette quand Rena ramasse son arme et le couteau et que Sera se tient sage. Il ordonne via l'écouteur « Amène-le. » et les deux femmes affichent des yeux d'une vive stupeur et frayeur. Vodka, sous la menace de son arme, amène un nouvel invité à la fête macabre. Un autre intrus qui s'est fait repérer, non par maladresse mais à cause de son souffle visible dans la nuit malgré son excellente cachette qui ne l'aurait pas trahie. Quelle ironie pense Eisuke en rejoignant le cercle des cinq. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas sa faute…

- Bien, fait alors Vodka. Avant de parler des conséquences de la mort de Sanada lors de la réception de Suzuki-san , voyons qui sont ces deux intrus.

- Parce que tu ignores qui je suis ? Je suis la sœur de ton pire ennemi, Akai Shuichi, espèce de démon. Est-ce que tu es responsable de sa mort ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux te considérer comme mort.

- Sera-chan … ils ont des armes.

- Arrête un peu Eisuke et agit en tant qu'homme pour une fois. Tu es un Hondo, bon sang.

Laurel et Hardy version démoniaques s'échangent alors un regard mémoriel. Deux proches de deux ennemis qui n'ont aucune idée dans quoi ils ont mis les pieds. C'en serait hilarant s'ils n'étaient pas une gêne dans la réunion des membres. Alors que Masumi se voit frappée par un éclair d'illumination, elle s'adresse à son camarade de classe.

- Le meurtre de Sanada ? C'est le Kid qui a été tué…

- En effet, répond Kir malgré la désapprobation de Gin. Sanada est mort dans les coulisses avant le show et pourtant il était sur scène. Que peux-tu en déduire ? C'était le Kid durant tout le long qui a fait le spectacle. Et nous nous sommes débarassés de cette épine dans le pied. Comme cela va être ton tour.

- Non, mais Sera, la défend Eisuke, il faisait partie des méchants. Hid… Cette femme n'a pas tué un innocent.

La détective lycéenne parle alors dans la langue déductive, en mode réflexion.

- Sanada, un méchant… Eisuke-kun sait… Cette femme Kir… Sa réaction… Il était dans les loges… Sa brulure dissimulée…

Dans sa chambre chez les Mouri, Conan n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Le rapport médical du cadavre de Sanada le perturbe et il ne trouvera pas le sommeil avant d'avoir éclairé sa lanterne. Les traces rouges en forme de main sur le torse de Sanada, la chemise fripée et les yeux rouges… Alors qu'il se rappelle que bientôt Heiji et Kazuha arrivent pour tester avec Ran et lui la nouvelle piscine, il se fait frapper par l'éclair de lucidité. Les yeux rouges… L'irritation des yeux est due à de l'eau. Pour étayer sa thèse, il se replonge dans le dossier papier via l'aide lumineuse de sa montre-torche et lit directement la partie sur la tête. Les cheveux, l'oreille et son nez sont les principales zones d'intérêt. S'il a raison, il doit à tout prix empêcher ce qui va se passer. Ses craintes se confirment quand il lit que le nez a été la proie d'une hémorragie, que la racine des cheveux est légèrement déracinée et que le cérumen des oreilles n'est plus. Avec la veste fripée par le col et les marques sur le torse, le petit détective comprend : des méthodes d'interrogatoire renforcée de la CIA.

En simultané, via d'autres indices, Sera comprend aussi la raison de tout cela.

- La brulure de la main ne peut être reçue que si la personne est devant le canon de l'arme. Deux criminels dans les loges et un idiot qui se perd. Eisuke-kun, tu as interrompu la discussion entre Kir et Sanada, n'est-ce pas ? Comme Sanada est mort, je peux uniquement supposer que son meurtrier est l'autre interlocuteur. L'arme à feu tirée vers toi… Est-ce que ton interruption a forcé cette femme à suivre ses sens de la valeur à tuer un criminel pour sauver la vie d'un innocent et l'obliger à garder le secret, d'où ton comportement renfermé ou au contraire, est-ce que les deux criminels n'étaient pas en désaccord et se battaient. Ta présence a pu alors avoir une action irrémédiable dans l'issue de la confrontation. Vu que la loge était en parfait désordre, je pencherais pour l'altercation entre eux deux.

- Je…

Dans sa chambre, Conan sort pour appeler des toilettes Jodie Saint-Emillion. Il sait ce qui s'est passé. Kir passait sous torture le magicien Sanada pour une raison encore inconnue. Puis Eisuke, perdu, a vu la scène. Connaissant sa sœur, il aura tenté de la dissuader de faire quelque chose qu'il considère n'être pas ce que sa sœur adorée ferait dans une telle situation. Sanada aura alors vue une échappatoire et avec une arme, sans doute celle de Rena, il aura tiré. Pour protéger sa sœur, au péril de sa vie, Eisuke se sera interposé et aura empoigné le canon de l'arme. Lorsque Sanada aura tiré, le feu de l'arme aura causé sa brulure. Il n'est pas difficile ensuite de comprendre que Rena aura utilisé son arme de rechange pour abattre son sujet d'interrogatoire afin de protéger son frère. Une fois le frère et la sœur partis chacun rejoindre son groupe, Kaito Kid aura alors trouvé le cadavre qui lui aura servi à feindre sa mort. Si cela est vrai, Conan devine que cela met Eisuke en danger. Qui sait de quoi Gin est au courant ?

Au quai, Gin fronce les sourcils. Il n'était absolument pas au courant de la présence de ce témoin. Que faire dans ces cas-là ? La solution est simple : « Kir, si tu veux prouver ta loyauté à l'organisation. Tue-le ainsi que sa camarade de classe. »

Le regard de la taupe de la CIA se glace alors d'une terreur soudaine. Elle est parfaitement capable de tuer sans hésitation pour protéger son frère. Sanada en a fait l'expérience. Mais faire du mal à son frère, elle en est incapable. Mais que choisir ? La couverture, des années d'infiltration, la menace d'une organisation maléfique ou bien son frère adoré pour qui elle ferait n'importe quoi ? Une perle d'hésitation goutte sur son front bien à la vue de Gin. Son frère et une camarade de classe… Son père est mort à cause d'elle, pour la mission alors elle ne se sent pas de tout ficher en l'air et renier le sacrifice de son père. Son père, son frère ou la mission ? Rena lève lentement le bras, tendu comme la corde d'un arc et elle inspire profondément tout le courage en elle. Le monstre de métal, froid, inhumain, dur, cruel, vicieux et violent ouvre sa gueule vers la lycéenne, prêt à faire cracher son feu destructeur. Le regard de la karatéka aguerrie se fige. Eisuke se jette alors devant l'arme, prêt à encaisser à sa place la mort d'acier.

Rena lève alors le bras en équerre, l'arme pointée vers le ciel aussi noir que le cœur des malfaiteurs. Tremblant comme une feuille et à la limite de pleurer comme une fillette, le garçon entrouvre ses lèvres et hurle « Ne la tue pas, je l'aime ! Tire sur moi à la place ». Les deux femmes sur place se figent. Si Vermouth était là, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait tout compris. Apparemment, elle est la seule des membres à comprendre les émotions et à en avoir. Frappées de plein fouet par la déclaration, ni la lycéenne ni la journaliste ne réagissent. Seul un Vodka un peu perdu demande à son frère une indication.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Aniki ? C'est la sœur d'Akai et lui est un témoin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses cette question ? Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut y avoir entre eux. Kir, tu as quinze secondes avant que je les tue moi-même et toi ensuite.

Le tueur de sang-froid pointe alors son arme sur la knoc-knoc et commence le décompte.

- 14. 13. 12.

Sera cherche une échappatoire. Mais son adversaire a retenu la leçon et est hors de portée de ses coups. Le seul à sa portée est le garçon mort de peur devant elle. Elle est glacée de tous son être mais ses doigts qui effleurent les épaules d'Eisuke sont moites et assez emballés. Tout comme  
son cœur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a choisi ce moment, surtout ? Il ne pourrait pas faire un peu preuve de romantisme, cet idiot ? Elle comprend à présent pourquoi son frère était acharné à faire tomber ces deux tueurs et leurs sous-fifres. Elle avoue les avoir sous-estimés et maintenant, Masumi va en payer le prix. Le prix de sa vie. Elle s'avoue avoir peur, seul un fou n'aurait pas peur devant la mort… mais Eisuke… c'est idiot mais son geste est gentil et lui donne un peu de baume au cœur même si c'est totalement idiot et irresponsable et inconscient.

- 11. 10. 9. 8.

Il le sait. C'est idiot mais Eisuke a réagi par réflexe. Son sang n'a fait qu'un tour quand il a vu l'éclair de peur griser le regard si doux de son amie qui le boudait comme une gamine. Il s'est jeté devant elle et réalise qu'il n'arrive pas en fait à la bouder. En fait, il réalise qu'il n'arrive à rien du tout parce qu'il s'est avoué ce qui tourmentais son cœur à haute voix. Là, il est rouge comme une tomate parce que sa pensée a été entendue de Masumi mais en plus par sa grande sœur. Il se sent tout couillon mais en même temps, il se sent libéré d'un poids.

- 7. 6. 5. 4.

Ce poids, Hidemi Hondo alias Rena alias Kir n'en est pas libérée. A la base, elle n'arrive déjà que difficilement à seulement imaginer blesser son petit frère alors le tuer… Mais en plus, il faut qu'il soit tombé amoureux de cette fille. Cette fille en particulier après ce qui s'est passé avec Akai. Elle reconnait bien là son frère maladroit et malchanceux et elle en esquisse un sourire mélancolique.

- 3. 2. 1.

- Attends, Gin ! J'ai une meilleure idée.

Rena tire alors dans l'épaule de Sera Masumi qui pousse un cri de douleur. L'épaule, une zone tapissée de nerfs donc extrêmement sensible à la douleur. Eisuke reste figé sur place. Puis il panique en voyant Sera à terre l'épaule en sang. Rena continue son plan, sous la surveillance très limitée de Gin. Au moindre faux-pas, il les descend tous les trois. La loyauté compte dans cette organisation. Rena se tourne vers lui.

- Dis à Korn et Chianti de garder les deux adolescents en joue sous leurs viseurs.

Puis elle s'agenouille devant son frère qui agenouillé tente de diminuer la douleur de Sera en vain. Il est inutile et le sait et cela lui fait du mal.

- Eisuke-kun, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu aimes cette fille ?

- Euh, mais euh, je…

Kir tire dans l'autre épaule. Sera pousse un cri inhumain de la douleur vive qui lui transperce l'épaule. Eisuke hurle alors sa réponse tandis que sa sœur garde un calme olympique.

-Oui ! Oui, je l'aime !

- Est-ce que tu veux la protéger et prendre soin d'elle ?

- Oui…

- Dans ce cas, tiens. Prend cette arme. Il y a cinq balles.

Gin et Voka mettent alors en joue le garçon, par réflexe dans le cas où il tenterait une bétise.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Kir ? demande Gin passablement frustré par cette femme.

- Nous sommes réunis parce que nous devons nous défendre contre l'Organisation grise qui a été la première à affronter le Kid. C'est à cause d'elle que ce voleur s'en est pris à nous et notre association via leur membre Sanada a été un échec. Ils n'ont pas pu fournir ce que nous demandions et ont cru pouvoir nous laisser le problème du Kid sur le dos et tout lui mettre sur le sien. C'est ce que Sanada a avoué avant que je ne l'interroge. Les Gris comptaient nous utiliser à nos dépens. C'est une question d'honneur et avec la mort d'un des leurs, Sanada, ils vont vouloir se venger. La meilleure défense est l'attaque.

- Je vois, sourit Gin. C'est digne de celle qui a tué Akai. Bien joué pour ce plan.

Sera et Eisuke émettent un « Quoi ! » devant la nouvelle qui leur frappe l'estomac à pleine puissance. Il aime Sera et sa sœur. Sera veut venger son frère en tuant Rena. Kir veut protéger son frère et sa mission. La malchance d'Eisuke n'est pas une légende. Il ne pourrait avoir pire comme situation et pourtant…

- Voilà le topo, Eisuke-kun. Nous gardons ta Sera en otage et pendant ce temps, tu vas aller éliminer les cinq membres de l'organisation concurrente pour nous en échange de votre liberté.

- Mais.. je ne suis pas un tueur et puis je ne sais même pas qui je dois… Aïe !

L'adolescent pousse un cri quand Sera plante ses crocs sur la main droite d'Eisuke, laissant une belle marque puis elle se laisse tomber sur le sol, en proie à la douleur. « _A toi de comprendre le message, Conan-kun. »_pense cette dernière. Alors que Vodka remet à l'adolescent un portable spécial qui ne peut que recevoir des appels et non en émettre, Eisuke regarde Sera avec les yeux humides de larmes de terreur. Il a peur. Pour lui, pour sa sœur et le pétrin dans lequel elle est, pour ses missions forcées mais surtout pour Sera. Kir lui accorde deux minutes à parler avec sa camarade de classe puis il devra partir où les snipers feront feu. Tremblant, il se penche au-dessus de celle qu'il aime en proie à la douleur. Leur discussion est inaudible par les criminels bien qu'elle intéresserait pour diverses raisons chacuns d'eux.

- Eisuke-k..un, tu es un idiot si tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser en vie après. Une fois que tu auras tué ces cinq personnes, on leur sera inutile et ils nous tueront. Tu ne peux donc vrai…ment pas réfléchir avec ta tête ?

- Je sais, je sais, dit-il à la limite de pleurer. Mais… tu es la seule chose qui compte pour moi en ce moment.

- Je n'ai jam-mhh

Pris dans un élan de confession romantique, Eisuke vole le premier baiser de Sera. Ses lèvres sont si douces qu'il aimerait ne jamais à avoir à séparer les siennes de celles de celle qu'il aime. Elle est totalement à sa merci du fait de ses blessures et il s'en veut un peu de l'avoir embrassé. Mais cette douce sensation humide valait le coup. Il n'a pas retenu ses larmes lorsqu'il a fait passer sa langue dans la bouche de Sera. C'est peut-être la première et dernière fois qu'il la voit en vie, s'il échoue ou s'ils ne tiennent pas parole.

« Mieux sert un garçon amoureux d'une fille prise en otage que deux cadavres » pense Rena pour se rassurer qu'elle a fait le bon choix et n'a pas seulement retardé la mise à mort de son frère adoré. Elle ne sait pas si elle aurait pu tuer son frère, de sang-froid, comme cela sous un ordre, pour protéger l'infiltration. Voir son frère marcher avec une arme le long du bras, et n'osant pas se retourner pour dire au-revoir à Sera lui fait mal. Elle n'a jamais voulu qu'il commence à avoir du sang sur les mains. Mais dans cette jungle urbaine, c'est tuer ou être tué. Elle espère aussi que Gin n'a pas vu au-travers de sa prétendue tactique pour que l'Organisation n'ait pas à risquer un de ses membres lors de l'OPA hostile alors qu'en réalité, elle ne veut que sauver son frère de cette même organisation.

Blessée par les balles, Sera éprouve une rage infernale pour cette femme, celle qui a optée la vie à son frère, celle qui doit payer. Elle ne cache pas sa haine visible par son regard noir et Kir, en la trainant jusqu'au coffre de la Porsche 356 noire, la gifle pour son manque de respect. Un filet de sang perle de ses lèvres. En danger de mort, elle se lèche les lèvres pour essuyer le sang et se sent alors toute chose. Elle a peur, non uniquement pour sa vie, pour Eisuke. Il est incapable de tuer, alors éliminer cinq criminels aguerris, lui qui est si gentil et sensible… Sera s'imagine déjà six pieds sous terre avec Eisuke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Sonoko et la magie de l'amour.**

Un rêve s'est vu réalisé la nuit dernière. Un rêve habillé de blanc et qui est devenu réalité lorsqu'il a enlacé l'adolescente amoureuse de ses bras décidés, protecteurs et tendres. Alors toute guillerette malgré la présence d'une limousine et d'un garde du corps italien dont le nom lui rappelle vaguement un souvenir d'œnologie, Sonoko ne cesse de se remémorer cet instant merveilleux, ce moment de pure confiance où elle a enfin trouvé le prince charmant, l'homme de sa vie.

_Flashback :_

_Kaito Kid, le voleur des pierres précieuses et des cœurs des jouvencelles est apparu au beau milieu de la nuit la plus noire qui soit pour Sonoko. La chaleur se dégageant de ses bras qui l'entoure lui fait oublier un court instant la psychose paranoïaque de sa mère et la dépression de son oncle. Sonoko peut sentir le léger souffle du voleur sur son cou à nu puis relève la tête en arrière et admire son si beau sourire. D'ordinaire malicieux et joueur, l'âme du sourire du voleur de la lune exprime cette fois-ci une envie non de farces ou de tours à jouer mais de prendre soin de sa plus grande fan, de la cajoler. La jeune héritière remarque un changement dans son comportement, comme si son héros avait gagné en maturité. Mais c'était sans compter son inévitable espièglerie quand il fait tourner la jolie blonde pour l'enlacer de face et qu'il pose ses mains… sur ses fesses. Sonoko ne cache pas de lever un sourcil de désapprobation. Comme à son habitude, le magicien répond par un large sourire et une grande familiarité, qui n'est pas pour déplaire la lycéenne._

_- Hi hi hi. Contente de me voir, Sonoko ? S… Sonoko ?_

_Kaito Kuroba, sous le monocle et le haut-de-forme, perd son sourire en voyant des larmes couler le long des joues de celle qu'il voulait faire sourire. Le plus déconcertant pour lui est l'ébauche de sourire qui accompagne ces perles qu'il essuie avec la plus grande délicatesse d'un doigt dont il retire le gant en soie blanche._

_- Ce n'est rien, Kaito-sama, je suis juste heureuse que tu sois en vie. Il y a eu des tonnes de célébrations funéraires et…_

_- Je préfèrerais d'ailleurs que ma mort reste publique, avoue-t-il en se grattant une joue. Personne n'est censé savoir que je n'ai pas été tué._

_- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es apparu sur mon balcon dans ce cas ?_

_- Je suis le meilleur prestidigitateur et voleur gentleman du pays mais… ça je n'arriverai pas à le dire._

_Tout honteux de son avis, il prend entre ses mains son haut-de-forme. Alors que Sonoko cligne des yeux en croyant reconnaitre Shinichi, il claque des mains et le chapeau disparait avec une petite fumée. A la place, une rose est plantée dans les cheveux de l'adolescente. Kaito retire alors son unique déguisement, le monocle au trèfle à quatre feuilles et lui dévoile son visage. Sonoko reconnait alors le visage du nouveau, ce Kaito Kuroba. En preuve de confiance, le magicien lui prend sa main et la met sur son propre visage. Au toucher, elle sent qu'il n'y a ni maquillage ni masque et que Kaito Kid vient de lui révéler son plus grand secret._

_Le séducteur de la nuit, l'amant de la lune décide de faire une infidélité à sa réputation de séducteur à chaines et approche lentement son visage des joues rosies de la lycéenne. Il appose de tendres baisers brefs et honnêtes sur ses joues tout en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes. Il se fige alors devant ces grands yeux bleus. Voler un bijou est une chose, voler subtilement la raison de penser d'une femme pour s'enfuir est une chose, voler à l'inspecteur Nakamori son calme est une chose mais voler le premier baiser d'une fille… et le sien par là aussi… Ses mains sont moites et sa gorge sèche._

_Sonoko n'entend plus le vent siffler contre sa fenêtre ouverte ou le hululement d'une chouette. Seuls les battements de son cœur assourdissants, tel un tambour frappé par l'envie de l'amour, résonnent dans ses oreilles. L'objet de son désir le plus ancien, bien avant de rencontrer Makoto, se trouve devant elle. Elle ne pense pas résister au désir plus très longtemps, se mordillant la lèvre supérieure et ses yeux se noyant dans l'océan azur du regard du lycéen. Telle une vague de convoitise, ses mains glissent sur les bras saillants de son invité pour se rejoindre au tour du cou du voleur de son cœur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Il sait bien ce que je ressens, non ? » se demande-t-elle alors qu'il ne bouge plus, ses lèvres uniquement séparées des siennes de quelques centimètres. Pour le pousser à remplir son rôle de prince charmant, Sonoko taquine la nuque puis les cheveux de son cavalier blanc de ses doigts._

_Kaito se décide à prendre son courage à deux mains et son cœur sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres se scellent sur celles de Sonoko. D'abord timide, le baiser s'accompagne de soupirs de désirs et d'un langoureux enlacement marqué par une fervente attraction l'un envers l'autre. Sonoko se perd dans les vagues de plaisir que son idole lui procure par ses lèvres, sur un petit nuage, et ne désunit ses lèvres que pour reprendre son souffle._

_- Kito-sama…_

_-Kaito, ma Sonoko, Kaito. Je…_

_Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Sonoko lui rend un autre baiser passionné puis un autre et un autre… Le voleur ne veut pas non plus que ce moment cesse mais dure toute une vie._

Flashback. 

Arrivée en limousine, Sonoko n'apprécie pas cette forme d'opulence vantarde que sa mère lui impose du fait du blindage du véhicule et du garde du corps qui se gare en face de son lycée. Ses camarades de classe voient à quel point sa richesse n'est pas un mythe, créant parfois des jalousies, des arrivistes mais ne changeant rien à Ran-chan qui l'attend comme d'habitude ce matin. La joie de vivre de Sonoko qui sautille pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie la fait sourire. La veille, elle pleurait dans les toilettes, sur son épaule, et maintenant, c'est comme si elle avait flirté avec le bonheur.

- Eh bien, Sonoko, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

- Ran, je peux te dire un gros secret ?

Chez les Mouri, Eisuke rentre à l'instant. A quoi bon aller au lycée maintenant vu la situation ? Il a passé la soirée seul dans un bar, sans rien boire, mais avec un verre d'eau. Si un trentenaire du nom de Kimimoto Himitsu n'avait pas commandé une bière en s'asseyant à sa table, il aurait sans doute été mis dehors par le barman. Le profit avant tout, et la tête dépitée du lycéen n'arrangeait pas les affaires. Pourtant Eisuke était bien capable de réflexion en reconnaissant la signification du nom de cet inconnu : Ami sans égal pour le prénom et pour le nom, Secret. Eisuke savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire à personne sans risquer la vie de Sera et malgré la tentative de cet homme pour lui remonter le moral, il restait à broyer du noir. Tout ce qu'il a pour sauver Sera… Eisuke se met à fondre en larmes dans les toilettes de l'agence. Tout ce qu'il a pour sauver Sera sont un portable donné par le tueur connu sous le nom de Gin et une arme avec cinq munitions.

Sa sœur, Hidemi… Eisuke n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Est-ce que sa sœur a imaginé ce stratagème pour sauver son frère ? Pour sauver son infiltration? Pour sauver Sera ? Il ne sait plus quoi penser, encore sous le contrecoup de voir sa sœur tirer sur cette fille pour qui il a un coup de cœur flagrant. Et voilà qu'il doit tuer cinq inconnus en échange de sa vie et celle de Sera. Eisuke se sent incapable d'ôter la vie à une mouche alors ôter celle d'un être humain… Il aurait bien besoin de Conan-kun mais il ne sait même pas où il est alors qu'aujourd'hui sa classe n'a pas cours, lui semble-t-il.

Au parking des professeurs du lycée de Ran, une trentenaire aux cheveux blonds et courts s'entretient avec un de ses élèves et un garçon de primaire. Conan vient de leur apprendre ce qu'il a découvert du meurtre de Sanada via le rapport du légiste, que ce dernier a été torturé par Kir qui vraisemblablement est aussi à l'origine du meurtre et qu'Eisuke en a été témoin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demande l'élève Kaito Kuroba.

- D'abord, grogne l'agent du FBI, je veux savoir pourquoi tu dis ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'on te demande au sujet du suspect et finalement intégrer ma classe sous un pseudonyme en faisant un spectacle ! Ensuite, je verrais si tu fais toujours partie de cette équipe.

- Jodie-sensei…

- Cool boy, j'ai mené des enquêtes au FBI bien avant que tu n'aies regagné tes huit ans pour la deuxième fois. Je connais les ficelles de ce métier et un électron libre dans un équipe restreinte face à une organisation criminelle organisée et impitoyable est trop dangereux pour être gardé.

-Hé ! Je rappelle que c'est ma tête qui a été mise à prix et que c'est moi qui vous ai apporté sur un plateau le cadavre de Sanada qui est le lien parfait entre l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir et l'Organisation des Hommes en Gris.

- Jodie-sensei, je comprends à quel point Kaito Kid peut être agaçant…

- Merci de me soutenir, meitantei, répond Kaito.

-… stupide, irrationnel, impulsif, désagréable, enrageant, sans gêne, pervers…

- Tu as fini tes compliments ?

-… mais il est le seul à pouvoir infiltrer les deux équipes sous l'apparence de Sanada. On en a besoin.

L'agent expérimenté pèse le pour et le contre de la présence du voleur libre comme l'air. Ses lunettes se brouillardent quand elle rend sa décision.

- Le Kid reste mais il faut qu'il infiltre au plus vite l'un des deux groupes criminels. Cela fera trop longtemps que Sanada n'aura pas donné de nouvelles et ils pourraient se méfier.

- No problémo. Je dois y aller, dit-il en voyant Ran et Sonoko dans la cour.

Conan Edogawa lui intime alors un ordre direct et menaçant :

- Ne t'approche pas de Ran-neechan ou je laisserai Jodie-sensei te tirer dessus si tu l'agaces trop la prochaine fois.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour mes petites farces quand je prenais ton apparence ? C'est terminé, ça.

Le lycéen sort de la voiture et la flic à lunettes ainsi que Conan ne résistent pas à l'observer depuis cet emplacement tout le moment qu'il est dans la cour. Ce qu'ils voient les surprennent un peu. Se serait-il découvert une… raison ?

- Quel secret ? demande Ran.

- J'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie, jubile Sonoko.

- Oh, Sonoko, je suis ravie pour toi après ta difficile rupture avec Makoto-san.

Ran prend son amie dans ses bras pour un court câlin.

- Alors, qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

- Oui, en fait. C'est le nouveau… Kaito Kuroba.

Ran ne cache pas sa légère surprise, en se souvenant de la première fois qu'il est apparu dans leur classe. Sonoko voit bien cela et le défend.

- Ran, il n'a pas fait exprès à ce moment-là. Il a vu que je n'étais pas très bien et il voulait juste me dérider. Il est vraiment gentil avec moi. S'il te plait, il est vraiment spécial pour moi alors sois gentille avec lui…

- Comme si j'allais lui infliger un coup de pied entre les jambes comme a fait Sera à l'inspecteur Nakamori une fois…

La karatéka met sa main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler son sourire en voyant le « petit ami parfait et idéal » arriver en silence dans le dos de Sonoko et la surprendre par un bisou sur la joue. Il lui tend un poussin dans sa main qui fait « piou piou » et quand Sonoko tend la main, il la referme brusquement sur la petite bête. Les filles affichent des yeux de lémuriens puis il ouvre sa main et en offre dans le creux un collier avec un petit pendentif en forme de cœur. Il sourit avec joie.

- Pour celle qui a conquis le mien.

- Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux, dit Ran. Mais j'aurais préféré le poussin, personnellement.

- Moi aussi, répond Sonoko en se tournant pour que son prince lui mette le collier autour du cou.

Alors qu'il s'exécute, il ne peut ne pas remarquer le décolleté de sa petite amie et bien que dorénavant un tantinet plus sage, il reste cependant espiègle. Alors qu'il a fini de mettre le collier autour du cou de Sonoko, il l'enlace et au moment de l'enlacer, dépose le petit poussin sur son décolleté. Avec des sentiments mitigés entre la tendresse dont il fait preuve et son côté gamin avec le poussin sur la poitrine de Sonoko, les deux adolescentes préfèrent se taire. Ran ne dit mot parce qu'elle voit que sa meilleure amie est enfin heureuse et Sonoko parce qu'elle cette sensation d'être dans les bras de son Kid.

Dans le véhicule, Conan et Jodie essuient tous deux les verres de leurs lunettes pour être sûrs qu'il s'agit bien du même Kaito Kid qui se trouvait dans le véhicule avec eux. « Au moins, il ne va pas s'approcher de Ran » pense soulagé le petit détective quand l'agent du FBI comprend mieux la raison qu'il avait donnée lors de sa colle : « Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Jodie-sensei, c'est personnel. »

Pendant ce temps, dissimulée aux yeux de tous, Vermouth passe un appel privé, redirigé par son chef pour la sécurité de la liaison, afin qu'aucun des autres membres de l'Organisation ne puisse l'intercepter.

- Allo ? Oui, c'est moi. Est-ce que tu t'es occupé… ? Tu n'as pas oublié d'effacer les traces ? Donc tout est en ordre ? Il n'y a plus de preuves de… ? Très bien, merci. A bientôt.

Une fois l'appel terminé, Vermouth repasse dans la ligne réservée aux membres et tombe directement sur Gin qui lui fait un résumé de la nuit.

- Je vois. C'est extrêmement bien joué de la part de Kir, se moque-t-elle avec son insinuation… Je suis sous les ordres d'Anokata si tu veux te plaindre de mon absence. Je t'en prie, vas donc remettre en cause sa volonté… A partir de quand est-ce que ce garçon va commencer à abattre les cinq cibles ? Excellent. Je raccroche. Ne me contactez que quand les cinq cibles auront été éliminées.

Raccrochant, Vermouth ne peut s'empêcher de sentir qu'il y a anguille sous roche alors qu'elle n'était même pas présente au quai. Quelque chose cloche et elle continue de se demander si Kir n'est pas réellement une taupe. Après tout, la séduisante blonde ne lui a jamais fait confiance. Trop d'éléments passés qui pourraient être vus différemment mais aussi son instinct. Sharon Vineyard s'est toujours basée sur son instinct quand elle avait un doute et jamais elle n'a eu à le regretter. Le premier appel en est une excellente preuve que son instinct féminin est sans failles. La femme fatale de vingt-neuf ans d'apparence arme son petit .38, une arme facilement dissimulable et extrêmement pratique. Gin déteste cette caractéristique hautaine dont fait preuve Vermouth. Toujours certaine d'elle, toujours à suivre ses propres plans et se protégeant par la confiance que le Boss lui accorde. En raccrochant à la pulpeuse membre, il se tourne vers la prisonnière.

Entourée des deux snipers dans un coin de l'appartement vide qui astiquent leurs fusils de précision, de Kir qui la surveille depuis son tabouret après l'avoir bandée et du do de tueurs, Gin et Vodka, Sera Masumi se sait pertinemment à deux doigts de la mort mais elle garde son mordant. Pas question de montrer qu'elle a peur et encore moins de laisser cette satisfaction à l'ennemi juré de son frère et à sa meurtrière.

- Gin et Kir ce sont bien vos noms de code ?

- Et alors ? demande la sœur d'Eisuke.

- Dès que je serais libre, pour ce que vous avez fait à mon frère, vous pouvez vous considérer morts.

Gin dégaine alors son arme et la pointe sur la lycéenne ligotée à une poutre maitresse de l'appartement.

- Dans ce cas, sœur d'Akai, autant prévenir à ta vengeance en te tuant maintenant. De toute manière, une fois que ton copain aurait remplis ses contrats, vous auriez tous les deux été tués.

- Gin, non ! ordonne Kir.

Le tueur rend un regard noir à ce membre qui commence à lui chauffer les oreilles par ses interventions intempestives.

- Il faut la garder en vie. A un moment où un autre, sensible comme il est, Eisuke-kun va vouloir parler à cette fille pour être sûr qu'elle est encore en vie et il faut qu'il finisse ces contrats.

Gin sent le doigt sur la gachette le titiller. La situation nécessite Vodka qui baisse la main armée de son frère pour qu'il ne tire pas et lui conseille « Elle a raison Aniki. ». Gin ne fait rien, pour le moment et se tourne vers Kir en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. L'agent de la CIA sent un frisson le long de son échine.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi psychologue avec les gosses, Kir, lui lance-t-il. En particulier avec ce « Eisuke-kun ».

Une pensée terrifiante traverse l'esprit de la grande sœur de la chochotte efféminée : « Gin sait-il pour elle et son frère ? Sait-il alors pour son infiltration ? ». Gin appelle alors un numéro par le téléphone fixe sur la table en kit, vers un portable qui ne peut que recevoir des appels. Dans la chambre de Conan, Eisuke répond avec les mains glacées au téléphone portable de l'Organisation.

- Al… Allo ?

- Il est temps de t'occuper de ta première cible, gamin.


	10. Chapter 10 Eisuke, premier sang

Voilà le chapitre 10 comme promis dans les temps. Cependant du fait de raisons personnelles, je ne posterai la suite que dans 2 ou 3 semaines. En attendant, vous avez le début d'une autre fiction, un pari fait avec des amis du Kudoproject: Dark Detective. C'est une fiction M cependant (tandis que celle où vous êtes est une T). Elle est sur la liste de mes fictions postées.

* * *

Chapitre 10. Eisuke, premier sang.

En reposant le portable, Eisuke n'en revient pas. Il ne peut pas. Il ne peut tout simplement pas. Lorsque Ran-chan et lui avaient eu un moment innocent mais embarrassant lors de son premier séjour au Japon, il était rouge comme une tomate et bien entendu, Conan était jaloux comme ce n'était pas permis. Alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être. Il n'arrive pas à être malpoli ou méchant avec une fille. Dans le cas contraire, s'il le fait, s'il blesse une fille par maladresse, il s'en veut aussitôt et s'excuse comme une carpette en rafale. Il ne supporte pas qu'une fille soit triste ou ait un regard baissé vers le sol. Alors apprendre que c'est une femme qu'il est sa cible. Que c'est une femme qu'il doit tuer, pour sauver la sienne et celle de Sera-chan. Il n'en revient pas… Que faire ?

L'arme dans sa main lui semble bien plus lourde que quand sa sœur la lui a remise. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Pourquoi a-t-elle imaginé ce plan et veut transformer son innocent et sensible frère en tueur ? Il est perdu dans ses interrogations, noyé dans les doutes et la culpabilité d'un acte non réalisé dont l'idée même le révulse. Et dire qu'il voulait rejoindre la CIA pour faire comme son père et sa sœur… Cette idée lui parait bien stupide et infantile dorénavant. Il ne bouge pas, comme pétrifié par la terreur de ce dont il serait réellement capable de faire, dos au mur.

Comme motivation, de l'autre côté du fil, ou par sadisme, de la part de Kir ou de la part de Gin, une voix lycéenne a le droit de s'exprimer un très court instant.

- Eisuke-kun, ne fais pas ça, espèce d'idiot. Va plutôt chercher de l'aide. Je t-

Le combiné lui est retiré, la voix de Gin concluant l'appel téléphonique.

- Réfléchis bien, Eisuke-kun. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu entends la voix de ta petite amie.

Le tueur raccroche. Son regard noir luit de satisfaction. Il sait pertinemment que ce lycéen est de la pâte à modeler entre ses mains tant qu'il possède la lycéenne dont il est amoureux. Le tueur préféré d'Anokata sait que les sentiments ne sont pas une force comme le clame Vermouth mais bien une faiblesse, une faiblesse dont il est adepte à tirer les ficelles avant de trancher le fil de la vie de ses marionnettes. Ligotée à une poutre maitresse de l'appartement, Sera tente de se déboîter le pouce pour tenter de libérer sa main des cordes. Peut-être qu'elle réussirait à libérer ainsi son autre main, puis son corps et ensuite ses jambes. Libre, elle pourrait enfin assouvir sa vengeance envers cette femme qui a ôtée la vie de son frère et cet homme qui a gâché la vie de son frère. Elle se fiche de mourir si elle emporte avec elle ces deux démons.

Dans la voiture de Jodie Saintemillion, l'agent du FBI aux cheveux courts couleur blé et aux lunettes de son père à large monture se rend vers l'agence Mouri, avec Cool Kid. Trop de zones d'ombres demeurent autour du meurtre du magicien criminel dont le magicien voleur compte usurper l'identité. Elle veut des réponses et le seul à les détenir est ce garçon, cette chochotte comme l'appelle Kogoro Mouri. Un chien de chasse, c'est ainsi que Shu l'appelait quand elle était déterminée à obtenir des réponses et ne comptait pas lâcher sa proie. Elle maudit le transformiste d'avoir usurpé son identité pour faire sa blague. Maintenant, elle n'arrête plus de penser à lui alors qu'elle se doit d'être concentrée sur l'affaire.

L'américaine n'hésite pas à se garer complètement sur le trottoir de l'agente en sens inverse de la circulation. Conan espère pour une fois que Kogoro est parti comme à son habitude boire comme un trou dans le café d'Azusa ou aux courses hippiques dilapider l'argent pour vivre. Il n'a aucune idée pour expliquer la raison pour laquelle…

L'agent du FBI arrache la porte de ses gonds d'un coup de pied, le canon de son arme suivant son regard. Elle scrute le salon servant de bureau à Kogoro et de salle d'attente pour les clients minutieusement depuis le seuil de la porte puis entre une fois être certaine que la pièce est RAS. Elle s'apprête à rentrer dans la chambre de Ran quand Conan s'en interpose.

- Non, ça ira pour les portes cassées, Jodie-sensei, et vous ne mettrez pas un pied dans la chambre de Ran. De toute façon, il ne semble y avoir personne ici.

La professeure d'anglais se baisse alors vers Cool kid et lui caresse ses cheveux en rangent son arme.

- Tu es protecteur envers ta Ran-neechan, cool kid. Continue comme ça. Rien ne peut remplacer ta famille.

Une lueur de perte brille dans le regard de la trentenaire qui comprend parfaitement que ce garçon si habile de son esprit veuille protéger l'intimité de son amie, elle qui serait prête à renoncer à son job qu'elle aime tant pour revoir ne serait-ce qu'un court instant ses parents, assassinés par Vermouth. Mais elle n'en reste pas moins concentrée sur l'affaire et entre dans la chambre des garçons. Conan remarque certains documents qui ne se trouvent pas à leur place. Jodie, elle, voit distinctement dans l'ordinateur de l'agence que la recherche la plus récente était une carte de la ville imprimée.

- Ton ami à lunettes est parti il y a vraiment peu de temps. Si nous trouvons assez d'indices, nous pourrons le rattraper pour l'interroger. C'est un témoin capital.  
_  
Alors, pourquoi avoir défoncé la porte d'entrée de l'agence, si ce n'est pas un suspect ? Pour les américains, témoins, suspects et coupables se confondent réellement à ce que je vois. Heureusement qu'il est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche._

La carte ne présente aucune adresse dans l'historique de recherche. Tout ce que Jodie constate est qu'il manque des vêtements aux cintres de l'armoire de Kogoro. Sans doute un costume-cravate. Le détective de primaire étudie les documents laissés ou l'absence de documents. Il manque la carte d'identité de Kogoro. En ce qui a été sorti des dossiers du détective certifié, un ancien dossier résolu, l'affaire d'un kidnappeur qui avait envoyé une lettre de rançon avec des mots découpés dans les journaux est absente, traine sur le lit. Conan se demande bien ce qu'Eisuke pouvait rechercher dans cette affaire. Jodie Saintemillion s'assoit sur le canapé et réfléchit à l'endroit où ce garçon maladroit aurait pu se rendre.

Ailleurs, à l'endroit en question, une femme se remet du rouge à lèvres. Elle s'appelle Rose. Elle est une tueuse, l'élève d'un dénommé Snake. Toute juste sortie d'affaire à cause de la tentative ratée dans un train avec son mentor de meurtre et de vol de la Reine de la principauté d'Ingram et de la topaze Crystal Mother de cette reine, elle rêve de mettre la main sur le voleur de la lune et sur ce gamin de sept ans à lunettes qui ont fait échouer leur mission. Mais là, la vengeance n'est pas le sujet du jour. Un contrat lui a été assigné et elle compte le remplir. Un amateur d'art, un suisse, un homme qui possède un joyau pouvant être la Pandora, la pierre d'immortalité selon le Boss de l'organisation en grise. Elle se fiche de cette pierre, elle se fiche de la quête d'immortalité du Boss, en concurrence avec le Boss de l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir. Elle a une cible à abattre, va recevoir sa paye et c'est tout ce qui l'importe.

Portant une robe de soirée aussi rouge que le sang sur son âme, elle dissimule le poison sous un faux-ongle. Il lui suffira de passer à côté du suisse qui organise une réception d'art, de laisser la poudre tomber dans son verre et l'affaire sera dans le sac. Dans le sac mortuaire qu'un des hommes de la bande ira fouiller pour récupérer la pierre. La sécurité l'a fouillée, stricte, ne lui permettant pas de faire entrer une arme à feu. Après tout, autant profiter de la soirée. Les œuvres d'art ne sont pas son met favori mais elle n'est pas dépourvue pour autant d'une sensibilité, bien qu'elle soit mortelle.

L'homme en question rit d'un rire gras avec un petit groupe de critiques autour de lui. L'exposition de tableaux, statues et joyaux attire les convoitises dans son sillage ainsi qu'un couple d'adolescents. Il a osé faire le premier pas, uniquement pour faire jalouser son rival. La jeune fille n'est pas pour autant peu belle, bien au contraire, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus et en costume la qualifie de « perle incomparable ». Mais de cette chicane envers son rival, le jeune métisse mi- anglais mi- japonais avait traîné les pieds pour le rendez-vous, n'y allant que par obligation chevaleresque. Mais dès la minute où sa cavalière était arrivée, il n'a pas résisté à l'envie.

L'envie de la traiter comme une princesse, d'en prendre soin comme d'une perle, d'où son surnom. Quant à la jeune fille, fille de chien de police, elle n'avait accepté que pour rendre jaloux son ami d'enfance mais devant la gentillesse de son rendez-vous, devant l'attention qu'il lui portait et le regard magique qu'il avait à la regarder, elle a cédé à la promesse d'une relation amoureuse stable et heureuse. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'est déçu de ce choix mais ils regrettent que celui qui a donné naissance à leur couple indirectement ait changé de lycée. Ils auraient préférés sa présence afin d'être certains que leur relation n'ait pas été la raison de son départ et qu'il n'y ait pas de mésentente.

Amateur d'art, il tenait à assister à cette exposition de la collection privé de ce suisse. Sa fiancée n'était pas très chaude, n'y connaissant pas grand-chose. Mais il l'a convaincu à force de lui demander. Voyant qu'il y tenait réellement, elle a consentie à accepter et n'a pas été déçue de sa réaction. Un large sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage et il avait offert en remerciement un collier fantaisie portant en broche une pierre superbe et un baiser, un baiser dont elle s'est délecté du gout de l'amour. Il ne cesse de s'émerveiller devant les œuvres, tenant à expliquer le moindre détail à sa perle qui l'écoute, non par intérêt culturel, mais ravie de la passion de son fiancé qui le met d'aussi bonne humeur.

Cette bonne humeur, Eisuke Hondo ne l'a pas. Il entre dans le lieu en question, mais se fait vite arrêter au portique métallique du fait de son arme à feu. Il sort alors son astuce. Chez Kogoro, Jodie réfléchit toujours. Elle a vécue, elle, comparé à Cool kid et se demande pourquoi le cirage a été sorti et un complet de Kogoro est parti.

- Il a obligation de porter une tenue de soirée. Pourquoi ? C'est un adolescent qui ne connait pas les grands pontes donc c'est impossible qu'il ait une réunion. Donc si ce n'est pas privé, c'est public. Où est-ce qu'il faut porter un costume en public ? Les soirées mondaines… On n'est pas dans la soirée. Un lieu où il y a de la classe, du prestige dans ce cas…

L'illumination lui apparaît alors.

- Et où il y a des événements ! Cool kid, est-ce qu'il y a un événement en ville dans un lieu prestigieux ?

Conan réfléchit à la question en répondant.

- Il y a des avant-premières de films mais le lieu n'est pas prestigieux tout comme le festival… Mais je pense qu'il va créer des problèmes, Jodie-sensei. Il a pris la carte d'identité de Kogoro ainsi que la feuille de rançon d'une ancienne affaire où une fille était kidnappée. Eisuke-kun veut échapper à la sécurité de cet endroit. Il va dire qu'il travaille pour Kogoro, dont la réputation est connue de tous, et que dans ce lieu, il y a un kidnapping et qu'il doit intervenir.

- Mais pourquoi un enlèvement ? Ce serait bien plus aisé avec l'excuse d'une affaire de meurtre…

- Jodie-sensei ?

- Je connais ce regard, cool kid. Tu as compris ce mystère et tu sais où ton ami se trouve.

- Il a choisi cette excuse d'enlèvement pour être crédible. Il l'a choisi en fonction du lieu en question. Le seul endroit où une enfant serait retenue sans que les gens ne le sachent serait…

- Un hôtel. Il nous faut un hôtel prestigieux avec un événement en cours et une lourde sécurité.

- L'hôtel Haido accueille la collection privée d'un riche suisse pour une unique représentation selon Saguru Hakuba. Il n'y a pas d'autre endroit.

- Je conduis pour y aller. Let's go !

A l'hôtel Haido, Rose nage comme un poisson parmi les amateurs d'art. Sa cible n'est qu'à une poignée de mètres, pas plus d'une vingtaine d'elle. Elle se dit qu'elle aura fini l'affaire d'ici moins de dix minutes. Quinze mètres, la cible rit toujours aussi discrètement, gênant Aoko Nakamori qui essaye de boire les paroles cultivées de son fiancé. Mais ce dernier l'en empêche avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. Son regard attendri par le naturel de sa petite amie le rassure sur sa décision, sur le coup d'une pulsion dans un élan romantique, de l'avoir demandé en mariage. Dix mètres, l'empoisonneuse peut déjà sentir l'odeur des billets qu'elle va empocher. L'adolescent éloigne sa copine de l'organisateur de la réception, pour éviter un esclandre et pour pouvoir continuer à partager sa passion avec celle qu'il aime. La tueuse s'en réjouit comme ce garçon lui rappelle un vague souvenir et que sa copine la gênait. Cinq mètres. Son bras est pratiquement à portée du verre du riche homme. La pierre qu'il porte en ornement de sa boucle de ceinture sera bientôt en la possession de son groupe et elle ne réprime pas un léger rictus alors qu'elle laisse un mouchoir de soie tomber aux pieds de l'homme. Par galanterie, il se baisse pour ramasser le tissu et elle en profite discrètement, si discrètement que sa petite cour n'a rien remarquée.

Elle le remercie lorsqu'il lui tend son mouchoir de soie, le complimentant pour sa galanterie puis continue son chemin, errant encore une minute ou deux pour être certaine que sa cible boive son verre. Une fois cela, elle pourra partir lors du chaos qui se déclenchera à la vue du mort. Elle attend moins d'une minute avant que l'homme ne porte le verre à ses lèvres et son regard s'embrase de réussite. Mais un maladroit invité trébuche et renverse le contenu du verre sur le sol.

- Mais fais attention, espèce de maladroit, enfin !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur. Je vais de suite aller vous chercher un autre verre. Excusez-moi, pardon. Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Devant l'avalanche d'excuses d'Eisuke qui s'écrase comme une crêpe, l'organisateur décide finalement de laisser tomber. L'adolescent marche alors vers la tueuse qui repère l'objet en métal sous la veste. L'opération a été échouée, sa couverture révélée alors elle marche tout en gardant une attitude anonyme vers la sortie. Eisuke garde aussi une attitude normale en apparence. Que faire ? Il a vu juste à temps la tentative de meurtre de cette femme. C'est une tueuse et il a réussi à sauver cet homme, sa victime mais que faire d'elle ? Il se demande s'il est réellement capable de presser la détente et d'ôter une vie. Le ferait-il si c'était sa propre sœur dont la vie était menacée ? Il a juré de la protéger, quoi qu'il arrive, mais entre des paroles et des actes, il y a un fossé qui les sépare.

Rose se dirige vers le portique, alors bloqué par la petite foule qui se fait palper. Elle se retourne et voit l'adolescent armé arriver et se rapprocher à chaque pas de plus en plus vers la mort. La tueuse est habituée à instiller la peur dans certains de ses contrats mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti cette sensation. Sa peau se glace, son échine ressent un frisson sibérien et elle pousse les personnes de la file d'attente. Certains tombent, d'autres jurent. Elle s'en fiche. Elle veut survivre. Sans arme, elle n'est qu'une cible facile contre ce garçon avec un glock. Un des vigiles tente de la restreindre. Elle inflige une manchette dans sa pomme d'Adam.

Le vigile étouffe, son collègue est forcé de lui pratiquer les premiers soins. Rose a la voie libre pour fuir. Elle se met à courir. Eisuke emboîte le pas et court après sa cible. Il dégaine son arme au niveau du portique, déclenchant les alarmes. La sécurité se met en alerte. La tueuse court dans le hall, talonnée par l'inexpérimenté tueur. Les passants voient débouler une femme en robe de soirée au regard figé par un instinct de survie. Elle se tourne de chaque côté, mais la foule affluant de passants la bloquerait pour courir. Sa seule issue pour survivre est de se faufiler dans la bouche de tram, de la rue d'en face. La circulation est encore bien dense mais elle tente le coup.

Eisuke court, suivant l'instinct du moment. L'arme dans sa main ne lui semble pas lourde. Au contraire, il ne ressent pas ce poids qui auparavant le gênait tellement. Sur le moment, il tient en joue la femme.

- Arrêtez ou je tire !

La tueuse s'immobilise au milieu de la route. Elle se retourne pour faire face à celui dont le doigt est sur sa vie. Les passants courent loin de ce jeune homme armé. Il n'a aucune envie de la tuer, il ne veut pas. Il ne peut pas. Eisuke n'arrive pas à presser la détente de la gâchette. Il ne se sent pas capable. Et elle qui ne bouge pas, attendant sa réaction. En voiture, Jodie et Conan sont bloqués par un embouteillage.

- Bloody hell. On continue à pied, Cool kid. Il a du se passer quelque chose.

- Bon sang, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessés ? Il a la fâcheuse tendance de…

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

Le détective sourit. Elle l'a bien eue. Ils courent, tentent de traverser la mer de fuyards, ne faisant que dix mètres en une minute. Puis l'agent du FBI décide d'utiliser l'embouteillage à son avantage. Elle prend le garçon de sept ans sous son bras et saute de voitures à l'arrêt en voitures à l'arrêt. Plus rapide que la foule engluée dans sa terreur reptilienne, la séduisante trentenaire réussit à remonter la rue. Ils seront bientôt sur place. Eisuke tient la tueuse en joue. Des dizaines de témoins, peut-être plus ont le regard rivés sur le canon de l'arme. La tueuse sourit.

- Tu n'as jamais tué personne auparavant, n'est-ce pas, gamin ? Cela se voit à ton regard.

- Je… Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Et tu mens extrêmement mal, en plus. La prochaine fois que tu fais échouer un de mes contrats, je te tues. Salut !

Rose, l'élève de Snake, assassin pour les hommes en gris, se retourne et s'apprête à courir. Eisuke hurle « Non ! » en fermant les yeux et tire en visant le bas. La balle se loge dans le mollet de la femme. Elle trébuche. Le bus scolaire n'arrive pas à freiner à temps. La mort la fauche violemment.

Arrivant enfin, Jodie pose le détective trimbalé dans ses bras et qui commençait à avoir mal au cœur. Les deux alliés assistent à la découverte de cette scène. Un cadavre, la foule terrorisée et un Eisuke avec une arme fumante. Il n'en faut pas plus pour deviner qu'il l'a tué.

-FBI, pas un geste ! Tu es en état d'arrestation !

Eisuke ouvre les yeux en entendant cet ordre puis, pris de panique, fuis. En s'infiltrant dans une ruelle, il peut entendre un policier en civil ordonner dans son talkie-walkie d'arrêter un lycéen efféminé à lunettes portant un costume bleu marine trop grand pour lui, considéré armé et dangereux. Traqué par le FBI, traqué par la police, traqué par Kudo et manipulé par l'Organisation, Eisuke murmure « C'est pas ma guerre… C'est pas ma guerre… ». Jodie et Conan tentent auparavant de voir si la défunte peut être sauvée mais c'est trop tard. Le crane défoncé, rien n'aurait pu être tenté.

Pendant ce temps, du haut d'un building, Chianti rend un rapport à Gin. A l'aide d'une télécommande, il appuie soit sur le bouton vert pour signifier que le contrat a été rempli, soit rouge et alors, cela signifie la fin des espoirs du couple impossible. Il a vu le gosse tirer et la membre de l'organisation ennemie mourir. Le contrat est rempli. C'est alors que derrière lui, un magicien lui tend une carte, un as de pique. Le sniper se retourne et pointe son arme sur l'intrus sur le toit.

- Sanada-san ?

- Je veux parler à ton chef. J'ai une proposition à lui faire qui l'intéressera.

N'ayant pas le pouvoir de prendre des décisions, le sniper s'exécute. Il attache le magicien, lui bande les yeux et l'emmène voir Gin. Kaito Kid sourit intérieurement. Sa ruse fonctionne à merveille et il sait que l'offre qu'il va proposer au chef des tueurs en noir lui accordera la présence dans l'équipe.


	11. Chapter 11 Le tour du magicien

Voilà, après 2 semaines de pause, le chapitre 11 est sorti avec deux jours de retard de ce qui était prévu. Le prochain post sera le chapitre 2 de Dark Detective puis je finirais cette saga-ci avant d'expliquer la suite de mes publications.

* * *

Chapitre 11. Le tour du magicien

Tomoko Suzuki raccroche avec une pointe d'agacement. Comment est-ce que Antonio Carpano a pu perdre sa fille ? Elle connait parfaitement les capacités de ce garde du corps pour lui conférer une confiance aveugle alors comment est-ce que sa fille, une adolescente fleur-bleue au caractère assez léger a pu lui échapper ? C'est incompréhensible. Pourtant l'homme jure que sa fille n'est jamais passée par le portail de son lycée. Elle a dû recevoir de l'aide de l'un de ses amis. Mais lequel ou laquelle ? La jeune Ran Mouri ? Son ex-petit ami Makoto ? Non, impossible. Sa fille ne parle plus à ce sportif et quant à Ran Mouri… elle n'aurait pas échappé au regard de Carpano.

Comme si la dirigeante par intérim des entreprises Suzuki n'avait pas assez de problèmes avec son groupe comme cela… voilà que sa fille lui fait une crise d'adolescence. Pourtant elle n'a jamais manqué de rien, son père a toujours cédé à ses caprices matériels. Tomoko compte bien lui passer un savon une fois qu'elle rentrera à la maison. Mais avant, elle compte bien appeler son conseil d'administration de son groupe concernant l'OPA qu'elle compte engager contre une entreprise rivale. L'entreprise a perdu une certaine place dans son domaine et pour une femme aussi orgueilleuse que la mère de Sonoko, ce n'est pas acceptable.

La jeune fille soupire en flânant dans les rues commerciales, un masque facial et un petit boitier de maquillage dans son sac à main de la marque Gingko. Pour pouvoir aller faire les boutiques, tranquillement, comme d'habitude avec Ran, elle a dû demander à Kaito à la fin des cours, avant qu'il ne parte elle ne sait où, de la rendre méconnaissable ainsi que Ran pour éviter le pot-de-colle garé devant le lycée. Ran n'en revenait pas du talent du nouveau petit ami de Sonoko. En moins d'une demi-heure pour chacune, elles étaient des étrangères physiquement. Juste un coup d'eau sur le visage dans des toilettes publiques a suffi à leur rendre leur apparence normale. Sonoko n'arrête pas de triturer son médaillon pendant sur son cœur alors que d'ordinaire, elle ne peut résister à vouloir essayer toutes les robes de tous les magasins.

- Ran, est-ce que tu crois que Kaito m'aime vraiment ? Il n'a pas voulu me dire où il allait. Et si c'était une autre fille ? Après tout, il y en a plein d'autres qui rêveraient d'être à ma place.

- Dans la classe, il est surtout considéré comme un rigolo, tu sais. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de garçons qui attire immédiatement le cœur.

La jeune lycéenne se retient de préciser qu'elle voulait parler des groupies de Kaito Kid et non des camarades de classe de Kaito Kuroba pour douter. Elle a vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. En à peine une journée ensemble, elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi heureuse et Sonoko ne sait pas comment elle réagirait si jamais son petit bonheur venait à cesser. Sans doute irait-elle pleurer de nouveau dans les bras de cette petite fille dont ses réponses sèches au téléphone la remettent toujours en état de penser posément. Difficile de croire que c'est l'enfant qui sermonne l'ainée en lui disant de redescendre de son petit nuage. Difficile de croire que Sonoko a encore besoin d'elle pour un énième cours d'informatique.

- Merci, Ran de m'avoir suivie pour éviter d'être fliquée par ce garde du corps. Je commençais à ne plus supporter d'être prisonnière de sa présence. J'étouffais, c'était vraiment angoissant de toujours avoir ce type derrière moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, en plus.

- Ta mère essaie de te protéger, parce que c'est fréquent les enlèvements d'enfants fortunés contre des rançons, mais c'est vrai qu'elle en fait un peu trop même si c'est pour toi.

- Mais tu ne remarquais pas la manière dont il te regardait quand tu étais avec moi ? J'avais peur pour toi que ce soit un pervers. En plus, ma mère lui donne carte blanche, lui fait une confiance aveugle. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. C'est comme s'il était obsédé par toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne supporte pas que je sois sous la surveillance constante d'un inconnu, qui plus est qui semble louche envers toi.

- Sonoko, glousse Ran, tu sais bien qu'avec mon karaté, je ne risque rien. Je ne suis pas une petite princesse.

- Dis, dis ! Tu as envoyée à ton mari une photo de toi dans ta robe bleue ? Sera-chan m'en avait parlé hier par email.

- Je n'ai pas acheté cette robe pour lui et laisse-moi tranquille avec Shinichi.

Devant le ton sec et cassant de sa meilleure amie, l'héritière Suzuki obéit. Ran a beau cacher qu'il lui manque et qu'elle est en colère contre Shinichi de ne pas l'appeler, Sonoko sait bien ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Après tout Makoto-kun aussi faisait le mort lors de ses compétitions. Sonoko se rongeait le sang et se doute que Ran en fait autant, pour son Shinichi. Mais elle décide râler contre les garçons et en particulier contre son ex-petit ami. L'espiègle adolescente sait comment faire réagir la karatéka et qu'elle se met alors à énoncer la liste des défauts de son ami d'enfance égoïste, imbu de lui-même, obsédé des énigmes, sourd comme un pot… Quel bien fou cela lui fait…

Mais la lycéenne aux cheveux auburn ne laisse rien transparaitre de ses propres inquiétudes concernant son oncle à sa meilleure amie. Elle aurait pu le lui dire ou même à la petite Haibara mais Sonoko savait que la personne la plus adaptée était bien son Kaito.

[Flashback]

_Sonoko soupirait. Une fois de plus, elle avait aidé Lupin à monter sur le lit de son oncle afin que la pauvre bête cesse de couiner de compassion devant son maitre souffrant et alité. Cela brisait le cœur de Sonoko de voir la moustache en piques de son oncle être poisseuse d'alcool, au risque de trébucher sur une bouteille de Vermouth. Elle restait sur le bord du lit pendant un long moment, à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour son oncle, soutenue par le regard humide du chien. Son oncle était en dépression parce qu'il avait échoué à attraper sa plus grande proie qu'était Kaito Kid et le voilà en réalité qui courtisait sa nièce, bien en vie. Quoi de plus ironique que sa nièce trouve le bonheur auprès de celui dont la mort a dévasté son oncle._

_Le garde du corps, Carpano, passait alors dans le couloir et pouvait très distinctement voir l'adolescente border son oncle qui murmurait dans ses soupirs « Si seulement, il n'était pas mort… ». Sonoko n'appréciait pas que cet étranger regarde sur le seuil de la porte l'état déplorable de son oncle et lui ferma au nez la porte. Le regard de Sonoko était triste de culpabilité. Elle avait dissimulé ce regard jusqu'à la pause déjeuner au lycée où lors d'un moment où Ran était partie aux toilettes, son voleur préféré vient à lui demander ce qu'il y avait. Elle lui raconta tout ce qui concernait son oncle. Le voleur de la lune ne savait pas qu'il comptait à ce point pour cette vieille canaille mais il s'apprêtait à prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras pour la consoler quand elle refusa._

_- C'est ma faute, gémit-elle. Si je lui disais que tu étais en vie, il ne serait pas dans cet état. Il ne serait pas en train de devenir un légume. Mon oncle ne réagit presque plus à Lupin quand il passe sa langue sur la main ou se blottit contre son maitre._

_- Sonoko…_

_La lycéenne laisse des larmes couler sur ses joues. La tension nerveuse accumulée à cause de sa mère, de son oncle et de sa rupture toujours à vive se libère et est essuyée par les doigts du voleur. Pour une fois, il ne fait pas de blagues. Il n'en a pas le cœur._

_- Sonoko… écoutes j'ai un truc important à faire après les cours… Et si tu allais avec Ran faire les boutiques en attendant que j'ai fini ? Après, on se retrouve. Je veux voir dans quel état il est ce vieux bougre tenace. Je ne promets rien, parce qu'il y a énormément de choses qui dépendent du secret de ma mort. D'accord ?_

_- Tu me le promets ? demande-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Même si c'est juste pour voir mon oncle, tu viendras, en tant que Kaito Kuroba ?_

_Un chaste baiser mais doux comme du velours vole sur les lèvres de la riche adolescente._

_[Flashback]_

Sonoko hésite en voyant une bijouterie à entrer. Après tout, elle a le plus beau des bijoux, son pendentif en forme de cœur au bout d'une chaine, offert par Kaito et lui, il déteste les pierres. Combien de vols il a dû commettre pour rechercher une pierre qui rougit sous les rayons lunaires ? Tout cela pour contrer l'organisation grise qui a tué son père. Sonoko ne pensait pas quand il lui a raconté toute sa vie que le Kid avait pu avoir un tel passif et passé. Il montrait toujours devant les caméras un sourire charmeur mais en réalité ce sourire cachait sa tristesse. Il n'apprécie pas trop quand elle lui saute au cou et reste contre lui à se faire cajoler, pour en réalité lui remonter le moral à ce prince des voleurs mais elle s'en moque un peu. L'important c'est qu'il retrouve ce sourire qui l'a séduite. Mais elle se demande bien qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi important pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'accompagner quand une main se plaque sur son épaule et celle de Ran.

La tristesse, Sera Masumi l'a embrassée et l'a apprivoisée pour en faire une force. Ligotée à une poutre maitresse, elle conserve sa force de caractère aussi ferme que sa poitrine est en croissance. Kir n'a fait que la bander, soigner ses blessures, mais n'a pas pensé à la bâillonner ou lui mettre un bandeau. Quelle erreur de la part de la femme qui a tué son frère. Depuis sa position très avantageuse, elle ne dit rien mais son regard scrute tous les éléments possibles. La vue de la fenêtre, les odeurs, le son des touches du portable de Gin qui forme la mélodie des 7 petits enfants, l'emballage des bentos à emporter… Chaque détail compte et elle ne compte rien lui laisser échapper. Elle n'a peut-être pas le don de Conan-kun mais elle n'a pas à rougir de ses propres capacités. Son frère excellait dans la survie, répondre à chaque affront de la vie et lui a transmis ce don. Akai Shuichi. Le nom de famille dont la signification colorée est aussi l'unique description de son destin : le rouge sang.

Têtue, tenace, son regard a beau être celui d'une lycéenne prisonnière, l'agent de la CIA sent bien qu'elle ne doit pas s'en approcher, ni faire de vagues. Elle ignore quel est son lien avec son frère et doit à tout prix faire comme si elle s'en désintéressait. Gin commence à avoir de trop gros soupçons sur son lien avec Eisuke. Kir ne fait aucune vague en surveillant la prisonnière, l'atout de Gin qui surveille son moniteur d'ordinateur relié à Korn, Chianti et au portable sécurisé de sa marionnette. L'appel de Korn lui a validé la mort de la première cible, il en est ravi. L'appel de Chianti lui a fait part de l'émoi visible avec les policiers agités dans les rues de Tokyo. Il en est moins ravi mais s'en fiche. Ce garçon est supprimable à tout moment et rien ne peut le relier à l'Organisation. Mais le silence de Korn commence à l'agacer. Il n'a pas répondu une première fois et non plus la seconde. Le tueur pousse un son de mécontentement, ce qui fait sourire Sera. Ses yeux se noircissent.

- Que crois-tu petite ? Que ton copain va réussir à te sauver ? Tu l'as dis toi-même. Une fois ses cinq cibles éliminées, vous allez tous les deux vivre le restant de votre vie ensemble, dans une tombe.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur. Vous savez qui est mon frère, bande de malades. Vous savez de quoi on est capable dans la famille. Je ne sais pas pour les deux tireurs et l'autre hardy de la bande mais toi et cette femme, vous ne passerez pas l'hiver.

- Veux-tu que je te dise un petit secret ? Ton frère, ce héros à tes yeux, était un agent infiltré. Il a commis des horreurs pour gagner ma confiance. Ses mains sont tachées de sang et il a couiné comme un bébé quand Kir l'a abattue, seul et sans défense. Sa cervelle tapissait le siège de la voiture. Alors dis-toi bien que personne, personne ne peut nous atteindre. Ni toi, ni Akai, ni le FBI, ni aucune Silver Bullet de l'imagination de Vermouth.

Masumi ne répond pas. Elle n'a pas les mots. Mais elle ne démord pas de se briser le pouce pour se libérer. Et ensuite se venger. Elle ne cesse de compter les fois où elle a serré les dents et se sentait prêtre à le faire pour finalement abandonner pour un moment plus propice. La peur de souffrir est un frein à toute action. L'homme appelé Vodka appelle Chianti pour avoir des nouvelles de la police pendant que Gin tente de joindre Korn sans réussite. Quant à Kir, elle nettoie son arme à feu sur un petit tabouret. Personne ne prête attention à elle et elle inspire un bon coup. Elle attrape son pouce avec le pouce et l'index de l'autre main et serre les dents. Mais la porte s'ouvre et la fait sursauter.

Tous les regards se portent sur le sniper à casquette qui amène un nouveau venu, bandé et attaché par une cordelette. Gin n'apprécie pas cette surprise et somme le subalterne de s'expliquer.

- Je ne sais pas comment il a su où j'étais mais c'est Sanada. Il a demandé à te voir. Il prétend avoir une offre alors je l'ai amené.

- Il n'a rien dit d'autre ? Alors, dit-il en arrachant le bandeau, parle le magicien. Où étais-tu depuis tout ce temps et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu as mauvaise mine, décoche le magicien travesti. Aurais-tu des difficultés à éliminer mon organisation ? C'est cela que de travailler en amateur et en utilisant un gosse en plus…

Un colt se pose contre son front. Le Kid réussit à détourner la conversation là où il le veut, comme un tour de scène, mais il doit faire attention à survivre à cette rencontre. Après tout, ce n'est que du bluff, que de la chance d'avoir repéré ce sniper sur le toit en comptant aller à l'exposition parler à Aoko et Saguru. Ecouter la conversation de ce tireur d'élite dans son dos qui se parle tout seul l'a aidé à deviner le plan de ces hommes en noir mais il est seul, là. Pas de Jiin, pas de filet de sécurité.

- Je sais que tu comptes anéantir l'organisation grise. Avec mes informations, ce serait bien plus évident à réaliser, non ?

Gin tire en arrière le chien de son arme.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'un membre de cette organisation trahirait ses membres au lieu de nous dénoncer ? J'attends ta réponse, Sanada.

Le sourire diabolique de Gin illumine son visage. Kaito en perd son audace.

Cette audace, Carpano n'en manque pas en ayant plaqué ses mains sur les épaules de Ran et Sonoko. Il était évident qu'une telle fille irait fuguer pour faire les boutiques. Après un appel à Tomoko Suzuki pour connaitre les habitudes de sa fille, il était évident d'où elles seraient en train de flâner. L'homme laisse son regard passer d'une adolescente à l'autre avant de retirer ses mains et de revenir à sa position de garde-à-vous. Ran éternue. Elle n'a jamais supporté l'odeur de jasmin.

- Je vous rappelle mesdemoiselles que mon travail consiste à assurer votre sécurité. Ne recommencez pas votre subterfuge ou je serais contraint d'utiliser d'autres méthodes.

- Vous comptez nous frapper ? demande Ran en prenant une position de karaté.

Le garde du corps sourit et prend son petit menton entre deux doigts, tel un quinquagénaire pervers.

- Surement pas, mon ange. Surement pas. Vous pouvez continuer votre vie comme auparavant, cependant, je resterai à côté. Mon boss me l'a demandé. C'est ma mission.

- Je le dirais à ma mère, tente une Sonoko peu rassurée.

- Faites donc. Je ne pense pas avoir dérogé à mes prérogatives.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Désolé Ran, je vais dire à ma mère de le renvoyer. On peut remettre les boutiques à une autre fois ? Tu peux appeler Sera-chan, non ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je pense que Sera-chan est avec Eisuke-kun. Aucun d'entre eux n'était là ce matin au petit-déjeuner.

- Tu me raconteras les potins ce soir à leur sujet si tu les vois.

L'héritière Suzuki tire l'homme robuste par la cravate vers la sortie et la voiture pour qu'il la conduise chez elle. Elle en a bien assez de cette situation. Ran ne peut réprimer un frisson de quand Antonio Carpano l'a touchée. Comme un réflexe animal. Sonoko ne dissimule pas sa bouderie dans la voiture. Et ce n'est pas la tentative du garde du corps de la faire parler sur son amie et son ''mari'' dont Sonoko parle tant à sa mère. Cet intérêt déplacé pour Sonoko la fait bouillir de rage. Tenter de faire ami-ami avant de subir l'affrontement de sa mère est pitoyable pense Sonoko.

Dans le bureau de Tomoko, la femme en question admire la Black Star, une perle superbe que le Kid a tenté de voler une première fois. Le premier stratagème n'a pas fonctionné sur le paquebot mais lors de la soirée caritative, il a été mis hors d'état de nuire, certes d'une manière directe. Au moins, ce voleur cessera de vouloir voler les entreprises Suzuki, même si sa mort a gâché la représentation du magicien Sanada. Elle se dit bien qu'il n'est pas possible de faire une omelette sans casser d'œufs.

Sa porte manque d'être cassée justement avec l'irruption brusque de sa fille qui tire le garde du corps attitré par sa cravate. Ce genre de comportement agace la mère de l'adolescente et ne supporte pas qu'elle élève le ton.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore avec toi ?

- C'est un pervers avec moi et Ran et un stalker, maman ! Je veux que tu le renvois immédiatement ou j'appelle la police. Ça suffit maintenant cette psychose de la paranoïa.

- Je ne changerais pas de décision, Sonoko alors ce n'est pas la peine de crier.

- Mais tu n'as donc aucune honte de laisser ta fille avec un vicieux… !

La jeune fille ne peut finir sa phrase. Tomoko lui inflige une gifle pour la faire taire.

- Je sais pertinemment qui est cette personne, je lui remettrais ma vie s'il le fallait et je ne sais pas ce que tu as imaginé mais tu as tort. Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton et tu files immédiatement dans ta chambre !

Sa fille est choquée et a mal, non de la gifle, mais de la réaction de sa mère. Elle est censée la défendre contre ce genre de personne et fait tout le contraire. Alors elle lui lance la pire des insultes qu'elle connait en courant dans le couloir : « Vivement que papa rentre ! Lui au moins, il m'aime ! ». Carpano ferme la porte derrière elle, restant seul avec Tomoko. Il sait qu'une discussion s'impose.

- « Un pervers avec moi et Ran » ? Ne me dis rien, je ne veux pas savoir en fait. A chacun ses lubies. Mais tu es chargée de surveiller ma fille contre toute menace, pas son amie. Ne l'oublie pas. Je ne te permets énormément de libertés alors suis au moins mes ordres directs.

- Bien entendu. Cependant…

- Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Je ferais une enquête sur le petit-ami de ta fille. Un détail qui me dérange, si tu le permets. Mais je ne préfère rien dire avant d'être certain.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire. J'ai toute confiance en toi.

Cette confiance, Sonoko ne la ressent plus avec sa mère. Elle se sent bien seule quand son père part en voyages d'affaires et l'adolescente entre dans la chambre de son oncle et ferme la porte. Ses yeux sont flous avec ses larmes mais elle voit bien qu'il n'a pas bougé de son lit et qu'il n'a pas touché à la soupe qu'elle a faite avec difficulté et a laissée sur sa table de chevet. Le regard de Jiroichiki nage dans le vide, creux et sans aucune vie. Mais une petite lueur de famille s'y éclaire toujours et particulièrement là quand sa nièce s'assoit sur le bord, la joue rougie par une gifle et triste. Sa voix est toujours aussi faible mais il n'y peut rien. Il a perdu sa raison de vivre et n'en a plus la volonté. Il préfère se laisser mourir. Lupin en est complètement perdu. Il vit pour mettre un sourire sur le visage de son maitre et n'arrive à rien par sa présence, ses caresses avec sa truffe ou sa langue passée sur les doigts immobiles. Sa voix est presque celle du fantôme qu'il devient.

- … Sonoko…

L'adolescente a mal. Elle n'a plus dans son cœur que son oncle et celui qui a volé son premier baiser et veut vraiment que les deux aillent bien. Elle avale quelques sanglots avant de demander à son oncle une réponse atypique.

- Comment tu… réagirais, tonton… si Kaito Kid était… là ? S'il était en vie ?

Le propriétaires d'une industrie de journaux sourit légèrement en prenant dans sa main de vieillard la jeune mimine de sa nièce.

- Tu es adorable… mais tu sais… que non… La chasse est terminée.

- Oncle Jiroichiki, je…

Mais Lupin la stoppe, grognant contre l'intrus qui écoute à la porte dont la silhouette filtre sous la porte. Sonoko court vers la porte mais en l'ouvrant n'y trouve personne. Pourtant elle n'a pas rêvée. Et si elle prenait la peine d'aller au bout du couloir, elle verrait Carpano dans d'intenses réflexions. De nombreuses questions tournent dans sa tête depuis qu'il a entrevu la trousse de maquillage et le masque facial dans le sac à main de la fille de sa Boss. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que… ?

Les questions ne se posent pas avec une arme pointée contre son crane. Le Kid joue le tout pour le tout. Ce Gin est si méfiant que prendre trop de temps pour réfléchir lui ferait créer d'autres doutes et il doit infiltrer cette organisation.

- Le vent va tourner pour mon organisation. Je peux le sentir et je préfère être du côté des gagnants que conserver ma loyauté auprès des perdants. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Gin hésite. D'un côté, un agent infiltré dans l'organisation grise rivale ne serait pas un malus et une balle dans la tête récompensera sa loyauté mais d'un autre côté cet intermédiaire entre les deux organisations pourrait jouer double-jeu et a disparu depuis la mort sur scène du Kid. Il a déjà à vérifier la loyauté de Kir mais obtenir des informations directement de la source lui éviterait du travail et des risques. Il y a assez de points positifs et aucun point négatif que le tueur ne saurait régler… définitivement. Il range son arme et sa tête de démon accepte l'affaire.

- Il me faut la localisation d'un membre de ton organisation, celle de Snake.

- Sans problèmes. Je peux l'avoir facilement. Mais dis-moi, maintenant que nous sommes alliés, qui est cette jolie fille attachée ? Une de tes conquêtes ?

- Elle est notre garantie. Pars me chercher cette information et cesse de poser des questions.

Un salut militaire arrogant qui fait crisper Gin, puis le magicien part, non sans noter dans sa tête ce qu'il a retenu de ce coup du diable. Le Kid n'a jamais autant frissonné et pourtant il en faut beaucoup. Ce type est un héritier du diable que cela ne l'étonnerait même pas. Mais il a autre chose à faire avant de rejoindre cette femme du FBI à forte poitrine et le petit détective et d'aller voir l'état de l'oncle de Sonoko: infiltrer son organisation ennemie. S'il joue finement, il peut détruire ses ennemis de longue durée et ceux qui ont mis une prime sur sa tête de son vivant. Jouer double voire triple-jeu est risqué, surtout avec deux organisations criminelles. Mais quand on est un magicien, un voleur, un farceur il faut forcer la roue du destin pour qu'elle tourne en sa faveur.


	12. Chapter 12 Chasse à l'homme

Après trois semaines sans rien publier, j'ai mis hier en ligne **A Brand New Detective complet,** tout fini et voici la suite de Meurtre de Magic Kaito. Ce chapitre est plus court que les 4 précédents (2500/2700 mots). Je reprends donc mes fictions après deux pauses et je vais me consacrer exclusivement à cette fic' puis il y aura un OS sans doute entre 2/3 chapitres (il en reste pas beaucoup, environ 5/6 vu que tout va très vite maintenant dans le scénario) puis je reprendrais Dark Detective. J'ai une longue liste de fics Dc en tête et me manquait que la motivation pour reprendre (que j'avais perdue ces dernières semaines).

* * *

Chapitre 12. Chasse à l'homme.

L'hôtel Haido se trouve cerné par les policiers, les curieux, les badauds et les journalistes. Se dépêtrant comme il le peut de la foule, le commissaire Megure atteint enfin la scène de crime au carrefour routier. Sur place, il voit son inspecteur Takagi en civil et Kogoro qui observent la défunte. Pour le commissaire, la présence du détective privé est une surprise avant de tourner la tête et voir une salle de pachincko de l'autre côté de la rue. Encore à se mêler des affaires de la police, celui-là… Voyant le corps de l'assassine Rose, et les passants prenant des photos, poussés par une curiosité morbide universelle, l'homme enrobé vocifère ses ordres.

- Que l'on recouvre la victime d'une bâche ! Éloignez les passants de cent mètres pour ne pas gêner les enquêteurs et prenez les dépositions et appareils photos de tout le monde ! Takagi, que faites-vous là ? Ainsi que vous, Kogoro ?

- Eh bien, commissaire, c'était mon jour de congé donc je faisais les boutiques pour acheter un cadeau à Sat… à Santa Claus ! Pour Noël à mes parents. J'étais dans la rue donc quand la victime a été abattue par son meurtrier et ce dernier a filé dans la ruelle quand j'ai appelé les renforts mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'attraper ou de le pourchasser…

Le détective prend alors la suite, agacé depuis s'être fait éjecter de l'affaire du meurtre du voleur de la lune lors de la réception Suzuki et encore plus avec ce meurtre.

- Megure, l'inspecteur Takagi a donné un signalement très précis quand je suis venu à lui et j'ai identifié le tueur de cette pauvre femme. Je refuse que vous me mettiez sur la touche cette fois-ci. Il s'agit d'Eisuke Hondo, un lycéen et un ami de ma fille. Tant qu'il sera en liberté, Ran ne sera pas en sécurité.

- Selon les témoins dont j'ai pris la déposition, Eisuke-kun, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment un garçon si calme et maladroit a pu faire une chose pareille, aurait hurlé à sa victime « Non ! » avant de lui tirer dessus, ayant planifié que sa chute la ferait mourir par le bus scolaire. Shiratori, Chiba et Yumi ont énormément de mal d'ailleurs à contenir les enfants du bus scolaire et en particulier les amis de Conan-kun pour les empêcher de sortir du bus conduit par Kobayashi-sensei.

- Takagi, allez aider à contenir les enfants dans le bus pour qu'ils ne voient pas cette horreur et vous Kogoro… pouvez-vous me dire ce que font Jodie-sensei et Conan-kun autour du cadavre ?

- Ils ont accourus ici avant même que je ne sois là, commissaire. Ce sale morveux a dû se faufiler hors du bus.

Hors de portée des deux hommes, l'américaine et l'enfant observent le cadavre. Mutilé et maculé de sang, il inspire un certain dégout à la vue et offre des difficultés pour différencier les blessures d'avant et d'après la rencontre entre le bus et la tueuse.

- Jodie-sensei, cette femme, je l'ai déjà vue. C'est une tueuse rencontrée dans un train pour Osaka qui devait tuer une lignée royale avec un certain Snake. Kaito était aussi présent.

- Cela confirme bien ce que le Bureau pensait. Tu te souviens quand je suis allée avec toi chez Kudo-kun ? Je t'avais dit que nous étions occupés par une organisation qui volait des bijoux et des pierres ? Le bureau n'aurait jamais accepté de collaborer avec ce voleur de Kid si James ne pensait pas que cette organisation n'était pas plus dangereuse que ce pitre. Il semblerait que cette affaire soit une poudrière. Pourquoi Eisuke-kun tuerait-il un des membres de cette organisation rivale au Kid ?

Alors que Conan passe en revue les photos prises par les passants, il se saisit des lunettes de la trentenaire, la surprenant, pour s'en servir comme d'une loupe. Un des clichés, flou cependant, lui révèle cependant une vue presque parfaite sur les mains du fuyard juste avant qu'il ne se soit engouffré dans la ruelle. Conan y voit une trace de morsure sur sa paume.

Un cerveau humain est comme un mécanisme. Avec des rouages, des engrenages, il suffit d'un peu d'huile pour que le mécanisme tourne à plein régime et l'enfant se souvient d'un code conclu avec Sera Masumi si jamais elle avait des ennuis dont elle ne pouvait se libérer: qu'elle mordrait le coupable à la main de toutes ses canines bien incisées. Les dents des engrenages tournent et tournent alors qu'il se souvient de Sera, le code, Eisuke, sa morsure et recherche le fil rouge de tout cela. Une journée que Sera n'a pas donné signe de vie lui apparaît clairement comme le fait que son amie est dans l'incapacité de pouvoir se faire remarquer à l'extérieur et il grince des dents.

- Jodie-sensei, je pense qu'Eisuke a séquestré Sera-chan, la petite sœur d'Akai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça ni où elle est et encore moins pourquoi il a tué cette femme mais je sais que Sera est retenue prisonnière quelque part.

- O.K, cool boy. Je mets le FBI en alerte rouge. La priorité de l'agence est dorénavant d'appréhender et d'arrêter Eisuke Hondo pour savoir où est sa prisonnière. Avec la police officiellement à ses trousses et le FBI officieusement, je ne pense pas que cela mettra longtemps avant qu'il ne se fasse arrêter. De notre côté, il faut découvrir pourquoi il fait tout cela. S'il y a un rapport, quel est-il entre le FBI pour s'en prendre à la sœur d'un agent décédé, pourquoi tue-t-il une voleuse d'une Organisation et est-ce que tout cela a un lien avec sa sœur Hidemi et donc l'Organisation ?

L'enfant, anciennement adolescent se gratte la tête quand un anglais imbu de lui-même passe outre la barrière policière en prenant la main de sa petite-amie pour la faire passer sous le ruban jaune et noir rayé. Saguru Hakuba demande à Aoko Nakamori de l'attendre là afin de lui épargner le spectacle du cadavre au crâne défoncé puis lui donne une bise en promettant d'être le plus bref possible. Bien entendu elle obéit mais comme au premier rendez-vous, tente de masquer son léger rougissement. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il soit aussi galant avec elle, il est vraiment adorable, pense la fille de l'inspecteur Nakamori. Le détective lycéen s'agenouille alors à côté du petit garçon.

- Apparemment, où que tu ailles, petit, il y a des cadavres. Mais je suis actuellement en vacances alors je vais me limiter à te dire ce que la police et les passants ne savent pas vu qu'ils n'ont pas mes dons d'observation. Cette femme était ici pour un contrat sur la tête du riche homme qui a organisé l'exposition dans le grand hall de cet hôtel. J'ai pu remarquer qu'elle avait empoisonné son verre mais avant que je n'agisse, le garçon aux lunettes avec un costume bien trop grand pour lui au point que c'en était ridicule presque avait renversé son verre. Il a fait croire à de la maladresse mais ce n'en était rien, bien que tout le monde a cru à son numéro. Je ne sais pas ce que tout cela peut signifier à tes oreilles mais il est bon que tu le saches vu que de tous les enquêteurs présents, c'est toi le plus habile, hormis moi.

- Hakuba-nichan, tu ne vas pas participer à l'enquête ?

- Pas cette fois-ci, Conan-kun, j'ai un rendez-vous alors ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir posé mes espoirs sur toi. Madame, Conan-kun, dit-il en guise d'au-revoir à l'anglaise.

Toujours aussi effronté et sûr de lui, pense Shinichi mais au moins le Némésis de Kaito lui a donné d'autres pièces de ce puzzle. Pourtant ces pièces ne font partie du bord du puzzle et ajoutent d'autres interrogations au Sherlock Holmes du vingt-et-unième siècle. En quoi ce riche homme est lié à tout cela ? Que de questions lui tournent autour des yeux quand il remarque dans la foule une silhouette connue que Saguru reconnait aussi. Un homme en imperméable gris, moustachu et avec un chapeau déjà croisé dans le passé : Snake, le mentor de la défunte. Alors que Saguru marche avec le flegme britannique qui coule dans ses veines pour ne pas alerter le suspect, Conan se lève, prêt à faire usage de sa seringue, dissimulé par Jodie-sensei quand Kogoro l'attrape par le col.

- Sale pique-assiette ! Ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu pour les enfants. Je vais te ramener avec tes camarades de classe et j'espère que ta professeure va t'infliger une punition pour calmer ta curiosité.

L'alcoolique fumeur jette le locataire de l'agence dans le bus, surprenant Kobayashi et ses camarades de classe. Le petit détective avait utilisé la voix de Kogoro via le nœud-papillon pour une fois de plus sécher les cours et allez se perdre dans sa passion enquêtrice. Les détectives boys l'entourent alors et il se sent pris au piège dans ce corps d'enfant. Il a une enquête à résoudre et pas le temps de jouer sa mascarade d'enfant. Et ce n'est pas la peine de demander à Haibara de l'aider, elle se sentait malade et était restée au lit, évitant l'ennuyeux voyage pour aller justement dans un musée.

Saguru se voit être le seul à s'approcher de la foule quand une borne à incendie se brise entre lui et la dite-foule et qu'un geyser l'aveugle. Une poignée de secondes ont suffis pour que, le temps de sortir trempé de cette douche improvisée, le tueur ait pris la fuite. Mais ce que le fils du Super-intentant de police ne comprend pas est la présence de cette carte à jeux plantée au niveau de la borne à incendie. Une carte à jouer provenant d'un jeu qu'il a souvent affronté…

Dans un coin sombre, le tueur n'est pas ravi de ce qui vient de se passer. Sa protégée est morte et il a été tiré de force hors de la foule. Son arme est déjà collée contre cet inconnu jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne. Le tueur récupère alors son calme et range l'arme avant que le clochard qui dort contre le mur, dos tourné ne remarque l'objet mortel s'il venait à se réveiller.

- Oh, c'est vous. Vous aviez disparu depuis quelques temps. Rose est morte et…

- Snake, le coupe Sanada, ce n'est que le début. L'alliance forgée avec l'Organisation est terminée. Ces membres veulent nous éliminer et ont commencés par Rose. Tu es le suivant. Il faut empêcher cela, tu ne penses pas ?

- Vous avez raison. Mais lors de notre dernière entrevue pacifique, il y avait les chefs des deux organisations et les deux lieutenants, à savoir ce Gin et moi-même. Il suffit de couper la tête de leur Anokata et nous auront gagnés. Leur erreur aura été de s'en prendre aux bras de notre corps et non à la tête. Bien que j'ai cru qu'ils avaient essayés avec nous.

Kaito sourit. Son interlocuteur pense que c'est parce que l'idée lui plait mais en réalité c'est parce qu'il vient d'apprendre que ce tueur sait qui est le chef de l'organisation ennemie de Conan. Il sait. Le petit détective doit l'apprendre. Cette information pourrait tout changer. Il sait que les deux organisations rivales sont composées de tueur et que lui, Kaito Kuroba, ne tue pas, même par omission ou par manipulation. Il ne tue jamais et aimerait bien que le minimum de sang ne coule.

- Mort, Anokata ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Oui, leur organisation serait déstabilisée pour un moment mais il y aura bien un membre pour le remplacer. Il faut plutôt lui soutirer un maximum d'informations. Tu penses pouvoir faire cela ?

- Sans aucun problème, répond Snake avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Ce même regard qu'il avait eu quand il a tué le père de Kaito, les deux hommes étant en compétition pour voler le joyau Pandora. Kaito hait au plus profond de lui-même cet homme mais il doit jouer le rôle de Sanada, agent de liaison des deux organisations, membre de l'organisation qui a tué son père. En plus du rôle de Kaito Kid, d'allié temporaire de cette américaine blonde aux gros seins et de Kudo, il a dû mal à conserver son énergie. Kaito Kuroba aurait bien besoin d'un peu de repos à cause des casquettes qu'il porte en même temps et aller voir ce vieux râleur de Jiroichiki serait une bonne pause à son gout. Il verrait ainsi pourquoi Sonoko est tellement inquiète pour son oncle.

- Pendant ce temps, je vais voir si je peux faire autre chose avec les autres, Snake. Sois prudent.

- Spider est en spectacle et le sous-boss est à l'opéra. Aucun d'eux n'est au courant des représailles de ces hommes en noirs.

- Je vais m'en occuper, fais ce que tu as à faire.

Sanada part d'un côté quand le tueur part de l'autre et se satisfait de son avancée pour le moment. Grâce à son infiltration il a obtenu les deux cibles suivantes de Gin, la position ainsi que plusieurs éléments importants comme le rôle d'Eisuke-kun, la place de Sera-chan et que ce tueur connait donc l'identité non d'un chef d'une organisation mais des deux chefs des deux organisations. Si la femme du FBI et Kudo l'arrêtent, la partie est pratiquement gagnée. Mais pour le moment, il retire son costume, son masque et tout son artifice dans un coin reculé et à l'abri du regard de quiconque pour redevenir ce lycéen farceur. Pour le moment tout se déroule pour le mieux mais le magicien sait qu'une seule erreur peut tout faire basculer. Il aurait par exemple du tenir compte si le clochard était réellement endormi ou pas.

Après avoir fui dans une ruelle, Eisuke sentait que le policier en civil pourrait lui courir après alors il a fait ce que tout bon espion fait : se fondre dans la masse. Une ruelle sale et des containers de poubelle entourés de sacs poubelles lui donnaient l'idée qu'un clochard passerait inaperçu. Il a alors retourné la veste de Kogoro, l'a salie avec des détritus, la déchirée et froissée et s'est allongé entre les sacs de détritus qu'il a pris soin de renverser sur lui pour l'aspect et l'odeur réalistes. La tête entre ses épaules, il n'a pas bougé depuis la mort de cette femme. Choqué par cette mort qu'il ne voulait pas, il est resté figé durant la conversation entre le tueur et un cadavre en vie. Lui qui voulait rejoindre la CIA, il est désespéré, perdu. Comment un mort pourrait être ressuscité ? Mais il s'agit du dernier de ses soucis. Il a autant appris que le macchabée ambulant dont les prochaines cibles. Il ne veut pas le faire. C'était un accident pour cette femme. Mais il n'a pas le choix s'il veut que Sera vive. Alors, tel un zombie, il fera le mort jusqu'à la fin de la nuit puis au coucher du soleil et lever de la lune, il se lèvera. Il ignore où est allé Snake mais il sait où sont les deux autres cibles. L'ordre n'a pas d'importance pense-t-il.

Au volant de sa voiture, Snake, tueur impitoyable roule vers la mort, vers le domicile d'AnoKata. Empli de rage pour la mort de sa protégée, il compte bien faire souffrir cette personne.


End file.
